Nacida en Invierno
by SeiRan SS
Summary: Sin que ella lo invitara, él entró a su habitación e inclinó su cabeza para que él pudiera frotar su rostro contra su pelo. Sakura jadeó. La respiración de él le quemaba, lo único que deseaba era el contacto de él. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir. —¿Vas a devorarme? —Su sonrisa fue perversa—Hasta que implores que me detenga (PanteraHumano)
1. Prólogo

Nacida en Invierno

_Sakura Haruno es una pantera-humana que nació en la época de invierno, su manada hizo un trato predestinandola a ser esclava sexual de un Clan Uchiha quienes son otro grupo de panteras. Ella escapa a una convención en busca de un ser mítico que pueda ayudarla a ser libre, pero todo se torna complicado cuando se encuentra con un grupo de panteras Uchiha y lo peor es que ella está en celo._

**Prólogo**

Era difícil encontrar a un ser todo poderoso y mítico en una multitud de treinta mil.

O al menos lo era en teoría.

—Nunca voy a encontrarlo

Kakashi Hatake era su última esperanza.

Desafortunadamente, ni ella ni su hermana tenían idea alguna de la apariencia de él. Todo lo que sabían era que venía todos los años a la Dragon*Con con su hija. Él era más viejo que el tiempo y más poderoso que cualquiera de su especie. Ella examinó a los ancianos de la multitud que estaban vestidos como hechiceros, guerreros u otras criaturas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser particularmente sabio o poderoso, ni que estuvieran con una hija.

De todos modos ¿Cuál era la apariencia que se suponía debía tener un hombre de once mil años?

Suspirando, Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a la baranda para poder mirar los pisos inferiores del hotel y examinar la multitud.

Él tenía que estar aquí.

¿Pero dónde? ¿Cómo podía encontrar a alguien en esta atestada masa de gente?

Mordiéndose el labio, ella debatió dónde ir a buscarlo. De repente, un hombre alto en un elegante traje negro llamó su atención. No era particularmente viejo, probablemente en la mitad de los treinta, pero sintió un indiscutible aire de poder en él. Quizás era el misterioso Kakashi. Y él se estaba dirigiendo a los ascensores.

Sakura corrió tras él, y apenas lo alcanzó, las puertas se cerraron. Cuando miró a través de las paredes de vidrio del ascensor, vio cuatro cosas que la aterrorizaron.

Era un grupo de hombres devastadoramente magníficos. Los dos más bajos del grupo eran casi idénticos y medían al menos un metro ochenta de altura. Todos tenían el pelo negro azabache y vestían con ropas góticas negras. Los cuatro hombres permanecieron en una formación específica que ella conocía demasiado bien, dándose las espaldas mutuamente a medida que examinaban ansiosa e intencionalmente la multitud, como si estuvieran buscando algo en particular. Eran feroces. Como animales.

Era como si hubieran literalmente atrapado algo en el viento, y en un latido del corazón ella supo lo que era ese algo.

Ella.

—Oh, no —dijo ella entre dientes. Por su contextura, belleza y acciones, reconocería a los de su especie en cualquier parte. Ningún grupo de humanos podía ser tan apuesto o tan intenso. Ni ninguna otra especie estaría tan alerta por su olor.

Ellos, al igual que ella, eran hombres-pantera, y por su apariencia, eran jóvenes y viriles.

Y ella estaba en celo..

Adaptación "Winter Born" Kenyon


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sasuke Uchiha no era la más paciente de las criaturas. Y su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente. Había quedado atrapado en una limosina desde el Aeropuerto Hartsfield al hotel con sus hermanos, Shin y Obito, cuando ellos maldijeron y se quejaron del hecho que Sasuke había obligado a las dos jóvenes panteras a volar desde Minnesota a Atlanta mientras que él e Itachi simplemente se habían "proyectado" hasta este lugar.

Y todo porque la última vez que Itachi y él habían transportado psíquicamente a los gemelos a alguna parte, habían provocado tal escena con su llegada que casi habían sido arrestados por los humanos. Dragon*Con estaba demasiado atestada de gente para tentar la suerte con la

"aparición" de los cuatro ante tantos testigos. La clave para la supervivencia de los Were-Hunter 2 era mezclarse con los humanos, no hacerlos cagarse del susto.

—¿Saben? —les dijo Itachi—. Ambos son afortunados de que no dejé que Sasuke los franqueara y enviara en una jaula. Eso era lo que él quería hacer.

—Cabrón —le gruñó Obito a Sasuke cuando lo barrió con una mirada de asco. Con su metro ochenta, la pantera todavía estaba creciendo y probablemente igualaría la altura de Sasuke de un metro ochenta y cinco en los siguientes diez años más o menos.

Obito y Shin eran gemelos idénticos que Sasuke había criado después que su madre los abandonó en la puerta de su padre. Era el comportamiento típico de las mujeres-pantera.

Las mujeres se apareaban con los hombres, quedaban embarazadas, y después dejaban los cachorros para que los hombres los criaran mientras las mujeres rondaban sin ataduras. Si los cachorros eran hijas, ellas permanecerían en la manada dominada por los hombres hasta la pubertad, la cual les llegaba a la edad de veinticuatro años. Luego todas las crías mujeres de la "estación" formarían su propio grupo y lo dejaría para buscar a sus compañeros.

En los últimos doscientos años, Sasuke y Itachi habían criado un gran número de crías, puesto que su padre era famoso por dejarles su camada a ellos y seguir su camino.

Al igual que Sasuke, los gemelos tenían el pelo alborotado y negro y la piel palida cuando estaban en la forma humana. A diferencia de él, ellos tenían sólo sesenta años de edad, lo cual, dado lo larga que eran sus vidas, los hacían prácticamente niños. Y actuaban como tal.

Era tiempo de matarlos o de escaparse de ellos. Puesto que Itachi aún estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que Sasuke había matado a su hermano Yun por traicionarlos, Sasuke decidió que sería mejor irse a su habitación antes que Obito y Shin se unieran a Yun como pieles en la pared de su club.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que compartir una habitación con Obito —gruñó Shin—. Él ronca.

—No ronco. Por otra parte, tú silbas cuando duermes.

—No lo hago.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada irritada a Itachi.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—Para conseguir mujeres —dijo Shin

Itachi lo ignoró.

—Tenías miedo de dejarlos solos sin mí. La última vez que hiciste eso, ellos incendiaron el lugar.

Sasuke expulsó un suspiro de disgusto.

—¿Y por qué no los puedo matar?

—Los extrañarías.

Sí, tenía razón. Sasuke resopló ante eso, mientras le entregaba la llave para Obito y Shin

Shin abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rastro de un aroma les llegó a los tres en forma instantánea. Sasuke se puso rígido cuando cada hormona de su cuerpo se activó repentinamente y ardió. En contra de su voluntad, se encontró dando media vuelta y examinando la multitud del vestíbulo del hotel. Él olía a una pantera virgen en celo.

Todos la olieron.

El aroma era inconfundible. Era cálido y dulce. Femenino e inocente. Suculento. Invitante. Y lo hizo salivar por probarla. Su vista de pantera se atenuó cuando examinó las mujeres presentes y no detectó a ninguna de su especie.

—¿Dónde está ella? —dijo Obito, con la voz rasgada como si le costara contenerse a sí mismo.

—Hay demasiados humanos para poder decirlo —dijo Shin mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para oler el aire—. Ellos hacen que su aroma se mueva en todas direcciones.

Sasuke miró a Itachi, que estaba mirando fijamente el elevador. Él giró para observarlo también, y no vio a nadie.

—¿La viste? —le preguntó él.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Estaba hipnotizado por la alienígena verde desnuda.

—Arrr —gruñó Shin—. Eres despreciable, Itachi. ¿Qué clase de pantera se fija en una alienígena cuando hay una pantera virgen en celo?

—Una que tiene compañera —le respondió Itachi—. A diferencia de ustedes, perdedores, mis hormonas están contenidas.

Sasuke olfateó y agitó la cabeza para borrar el aroma de ella antes que sus hormonas animales lo relegaran a las mismas payasadas infantiles que sus hermanos gemelos.

—Sí, y yo quiero mantener las mías de esa forma. Ustedes son la patrulla pantera. Encuéntrenla y manténgala alejada de mí.

Shin y Obito intercambiaron unas sonrisas malvadas antes de perderse en la multitud.

Sasuke entornó los ojos ante su apresuramiento. Había veces cuando realmente eran unos perdedores.

—¿No tienes el más mínimo interés? —le preguntó Itachi cuando se dirigieron a los ascensores—. No todos los días nos cruzamos con una pantera virgen.

—Diablos, no. Me ceñiré a las humanas. La última cosa que quiero es una compañera que se aparezca en mi vida una vez al año, follemos dos días, se escape hasta que me entregue mi camada para que los críe sin ella. Sin ofensas, pero papá y tú son tontos, y ya he criado suficientes hermanos para no querer criar nunca mis propios hijos sin el beneficio de una compañera.

Itachi rió.

—Sí, pero es un paraíso de dos días.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes tenerlo. Prefiero tomar mi placer donde y cuando lo encuentre.

Entró al ascensor, luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi no estaba con él.

—Te alcanzo después —dijo él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Sasuke entró y apretó el botón para su piso. Retrocedió, apoyándose contra al vidrio y trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero era difícil.

Todos los instintos animales que tenía, demandaban que rastreara este hotel hasta encontrar a la mujer. Puesto que era un Cazador Uchiha, la necesidad de copular con ella era casi insoportable. Los Uchihas eran animales que podían tomar forma humana, pero al final del día, ellos eran animales y no humanos. Su mitad animal sobrepasaba sus sensibilidades humanas y era el corazón animal dentro de ellos que los regía y dominaba sus acciones.

Lo que él necesitaba era estar un tiempo en su habitación donde pudiera tomar su forma animal y apartar a la mujer de su mente. Era lo bastante viejo para ser capaz de dominar su naturaleza. Para controlarla. Él no dejaría que ninguna mujer lo controlara.

Especialmente una mujer-pantera.

Sakura manejó torpemente su llave cuando la deslizó para abrir la puerta. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? El hombre de ascensor no era Kakashi. Y los que vio allá abajo eran hombres pantera. Si ellos atrapaban otro olorcillo de ella... Estaría perdida. No había forma que el animal en su interior se negara a un macho viril. Estaba en celo y la necesidad de aparearse era demasiado fuerte. Si algún hombre se acercara a ella y su mitad animal sentía la posibilidad de que pudiera fecundarla, ella se lanzaría sobre él.

Cerca de los humanos, ese impulso era controlable. Las posibilidades de que un humano fuera su compañero eran casi imposibles. Así que el animal dentro de ella podría sentirse curioso y atraído, pero se rendiría a su parte humana racional. Cerca de un hombre-pantera, esa necesidad animal no escucharía razones. Se lanzaría para probar el sabor del macho.

¡Ella no tendría ningún control!

Una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Sakura chilló y saltó hacia atrás cuando levantó la vista para encontrar a uno de los hombres que había visto en la planta baja. Tan cerca de él, no pudo negar sus atributos Pantera. Su aroma era innegable. Era esbelto y poderoso en forma humana. Terriblemente. Su apostura le garantizaría cualquier mujer que atrapara su atención... incluso sus propios sentidos femeninos reaccionaban a él, pero no tanto como para no poder luchar contra ellos. Aún más peligroso que su innata y feroz masculinidad, su aroma era Uchiha—la rama animal de su especie—, mientras que la de ella era Haruno, la rama humana.

Dejando caer la llave de la habitación, ella se agachó para atacar y se sorprendió que el animal dentro de ella no saltara para aparearse con él.

—Wow, Todo está bien —dijo él rápidamente, parecía sorprendido por el color de su cabello y ojos—. Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

—¿Y cuáles son?

Él levantó su mano para que pudiera ver la marca geométrica en su palma. Al menos eso explicaba la razón de que pudiera resistir el impulso de copular con él.

—Tengo compañera así que estás completamente a salvo de mí.

Sakura aún no estaba lista para confiar en él, pero al menos como una pantera con compañera, él no podría tener sexo con ella. Una vez que un hombre-pantera encontraba a su pareja, él era impotente ante cualquier mujer que no fuera su "esposa".

—¿Debo suponer que esa es la buena noticia?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y la mala?

—Estoy aquí con tres hermanos que no la tienen.

Ella empezó a cerrar con pestillo.

—No, no —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de ella. La empujó hacia atrás antes de que llegara hacerlo—. No me tengas miedo. Realmente no quiero hacerte daño ¿estamos? Tengo diez hijas y comprendo tu temor. Ella aún no estaba lista para confiar en que él no la llevaría a sus hermanos para el disfrute de ellos. Eso era lo que le harían los que la estaban buscando y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en el juguete comunitario para todos los hombres solteros de la manada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo creas o no, voy a ayudarte.

Ella eligió no creer eso. Al menos no todavía.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Por mis hijas —dijo él sinceramente—. Eres solo una niña y no confío en que Obito y Shin no te hieran. Ellos no lo harían a propósito, pero son demasiado Jóvenes no saben contenerse. Sin duda ambos se lanzarían sobre ti a la vez y quién sabe lo que podrían hacer inadvertidamente.

Y eso era exactamente lo que temía ella.

—Esos son sólo dos hermanos. ¿Qué pasa con el tercero?

—Sasuke es diferente. Honestamente, serías afortunada de encontrar a alguien como él para tu primera vez. Es un bastardo egoísta que no le gusta compartir nada con nadie y se asegurará que nadie te toque mientras estés con él.

Pero su hermano era aún un animal y ella no tenía ningún interés de tomar un amante Uchiha.

—¿Se supone que eso debe consolarme? —preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no te preocupes. Sasuke es mucho mayor que ellos y, para tu suerte, no desea una compañera. Él planea estar alejado, así que puedo apartarlo de ti simplemente diciéndole donde estás.

Sakura se calmó un poco. Él le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo podía sentir. Una de las buenas cosas de su parte animal era que ella sabía si alguien estaba mintiendo o no.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella lentamente—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayuda. No quiero que un Uchiha me toque.

Él se ofendió ante eso.

Ella se tensó.

—Lo dicen por ustedes mismos. Ustedes nos llevaron y nos hirieron. Mi hermana mayor fue asesinada por una manada de hombres Uchiha que le quebraron el cuello mientras intentaban aparearse con ella cuando tenía mi edad. Apenas tengo veinticuatro. No quiero morir. No de esa forma.

Eso pareció calmarlo. Se inclinó y recogió la llave del piso.

—Dame algo que tenga tu aroma para que pueda propagarlo por los alrededores y mantener a Obito y Shin alejados de ti. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación. Fue hacia su maleta y sacó la camiseta con la que dormía.

—¿Conoces a Kakashi Hatake? —le preguntó ella cuando le entregó la camiseta.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Me dijeron que lo encontrara. Mi hermana sobreviviente dijo que él podía ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

La pantera frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu propio hogar?

Ella suspiró cuando la embargó la frustración. Como desearía que fuera así de sencillo. Si ella fuera una pantera mayor, podría encontrar fácilmente su propio hogar, pero su especie no adquiría sus habilidades psíquicas hasta después de su primer apareamiento. Incluso entonces, sus poderes tendrían que entrenarse y perfeccionarse para que ella pudiera ejercerlos. Eso era algo que podría tomar décadas, si no siglos, para dominarlos.

—Fui raptada desde el futuro por un grupo de panteras Uchiha y traída a este tiempo en contra de mi voluntad. Desafortunadamente, mis poderes recién están apareciendo y no tengo control sobre ellos o ningún hogar de mi propiedad hasta que los domine. Lo último que deseo es pasar mi período de tiempo o terminar con los dinosaurios.

Él la miró con sospecha.

—Aún no comprendo por qué te trajeron. ¿Por qué ir al futuro por una compañera cuando hay una gran cantidad de manadas aquí?

Ella apretó los puños ante eso.

—Es un estúpido pacto que mi manada hizo con ellos. Puesto que parece que tenemos una abundancia de mujeres, mi manada estuvo de acuerdo en sacrificar un número de mujeres cada generación de ciertas familias para que las panteras Uchiha pudieran dejar al resto de la manada en paz. Cada vez que una de las mujeres nacida en invierno de las familias elegidas empieza su época de celo, la misma manada viene a nuestro hogar y nos lleva a su período de tiempo para aparearnos con ellos. No les gustan las mujeres Uchiha porque ellas no se quedan y crían a los niños. En cambio, nos mantienen y nos usan como esclavas. Mi única hermana sobreviviente me ayudó a escapar después de que me trajeron aquí antes de que pudieran presentarme a su manada. Me envió a Atlanta para encontrar a Kakashi. Ella me dijo que él me regresaría a mi época.

—¿Cómo conoce ella a Kakashi?

Sakura sintió dolor al pensar que se beneficiaría de la miseria de su hermana.

—Antes de que ella se apareara con uno de sus hombres y tuviera sus propios niños, intentó escapar de su manada. Una noche, ella escuchó furtivamente a los Uchiha hablar sobre un Cazador Oscuro llamado Kakashi y después que se fueron a dormir, ella lo buscó en Internet. Al mismo tiempo que encontró bastante información para localizarlo, quedó embarazada y no pudo abandonar a sus niños, así que me dio la información una vez que me trajeron.

—Tienes una magnífica hermana en ella.

—Sí —concordó Sakura—. Es la mejor hermana del mundo y daría cualquier cosa para ayudarla también.

La pantera retrocedió con un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella tomó su brazo para evitar que se fuera cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar?

Él negó con la cabeza —Mis poderes no son tan fuertes. Si quisiera llevar a alguien más aparte de mí a cruzar el tiempo, tendría que esperar la luna llena. El único que puede hacerlo en mi manada sin esperar es Sasuke y si te acercas a él...

—Lo atacaré para tener sexo.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Maldición.

Al menos no todo estaba perdido.

—Pero conoces a Kakashi ¿verdad? ¿Él me puede ayudar?

—No lo sé. Él es extraño a veces y nadie sabe nunca cómo va a reaccionar o lo que va a hacer o decir. Pero siempre puedes preguntar. Lo mejor para ti es permanecer en tu habitación donde esperemos que Shin y Obito no te encuentren. Como te dije, ellos son jóvenes y no tienen experiencia en rastrear su presa. Esparciré tu aroma en los alrededores para mantenerlos alejados de ti. Una vez que los tenga ocupados, te traeré a Kakashi ¿Bien?

Era más que bien. Era genial. Nunca pensó que encontraría a un Uchiha que fuera tan amable.

—Gracias —cuando él se alejó, Sakura lo detuvo de nuevo—. De verdad, gracias.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa amable y paternal, y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Los animales protegen a los suyos. Estoy haciendo esto para proteger a mis hermanos tanto como para ayudarte a ti. Si ellos llegaran a lastimarte, nunca se lo perdonarían, y tendría que escuchar sus lamentos por toda la eternidad.

Liberándose de ella, se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó la habitación. Sakura respiró profundo, y por primera vez desde que fue secuestrada de su gente, empezó a relajarse un poco. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que regresara. Pero eso no era tan fácil como lo sería en forma normal. La mujer en ella que estaba entrando a su adultez estaba demasiado consciente del hecho de que había tres panteras sin compañera en el hotel. Esa parte nueva y extraña en ella quería con ganas el ritual de apareamiento que la llevaría a la adultez.

Lo ansiaba.

Para una Haruno, el ritual era simple. Ella permanecía en casa, elegiría a una pantera mayor de su manada para que la introdujera gentilmente al lado animal de sí misma. Una vez que liberara todos sus poderes al copular con ella, él le enseñaría cómo cambiar de forma humana a pantera y cómo protegerse y utilizar sus nuevos poderes.

Los Uchihas eran completamente distintos. Había escuchado las historias de horror directamente de su hermana Ino. Ellos tomaban sus nearas —mujeres vírgenes que estaban celo— y dejaban que todos los hombres sin pareja tuvieran sexo con ella para ver si era la compañera de uno de ellos. La usaban sin piedad hasta que todos los hombres estuvieran completamente saciados.

Su hermana Ino había sido una de las afortunadas. En la noche que la desfloraron, Ino se había emparejado con una pantera Uchiha que había decidido mantenerla más como una mascota que como una compañera. Las mujeres Uchiha abandonaban a sus compañeros una vez que terminaba el celo, y sólo regresaban cuando volvían a estarlo. Si un hombre trataba de aparearse con una mujer Uchiha que no estaba en celo, ella lo atacaría y posiblemente lo mataría.

Una vez que pasaba la estación, las mujeres Uchiha abandonaban a los hombres y se quedaban con sus hermanas para viajar hasta su próximo ciclo de fertilidad. Si la mujer quedaba embarazada, daba a luz entre sus hermanas, y tan pronto como los cachorros eran destetados, los llevaba al padre para que éste los criara.

Las mujeres-pantera Haruno eran mucho más apreciadas puesto que se regían por corazones humanos que no les permitirían abandonar a sus niños hasta la adultez. A diferencia de sus primas Uchiha, las Haruno se quedaban con sus hijos y sus parejas. Los hombres-pantera no tenían que esperar a que las mujeres Haruno estuvieran en celo. Ellas eran receptivas a sus compañeros en todo momento. La peor parte era que un hombre-pantera no podía violar a una mujer-pantera cuando ella estaba en celo. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era acercarse y ella lo aceptaría gustosamente. Era la naturaleza y una mujer-pantera no tenía control sobre su cuerpo en esos momentos. No escucharía ninguna razón. Le rogaría que la llenara.

La vergüenza de eso vendría después, después de que concluyera el apareamiento. Luego, la mujer-pantera Haruno se sentiría avergonzada por haber actuado como un animal y no como una humana.

Sakura lanzó un gemido bajo cuando se encendió de nuevo su deseo y la envió. Sus pechos eran pesados, su cuerpo caliente y lleno de necesidad.

Ve...

La orden era irresistible, pero se rehusó a hacerle caso. Ella era humana y no un animal. El hombre Uchiha regresaría con Kakashi y ella regresaría de nuevo con los de su misma especie. Después, todo sería normal.

Sasuke no podía aplacar el fuego de su sangre. El animal en su interior estaba despierto y anhelante. Deseoso.

Un olorcillo no debería haberlo afectado tanto, e incluso a medida que atravesaba la densa multitud de personas que pretendían ser alienígenas y seres paranormales, no podía evitar de tratar de encontrar de nuevo su aroma. Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer en su forma humana y no volver a su verdadero cuerpo animal.

El cazador no lo estaba escuchando.

¡Maldita sea!

Alcanzó a ver a Kakashi Hatake a través del puesto de revistas. Indiferente a los humanos que se detenían para quedarse embobados ante su altura, el Cazador Oscuro atlante estaba leyendo el libro de historietas.

Buscando la distracción al conversar con un amigo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia él.

—Kakashi —dijo él a medida que se acercaba—. Pareces extraordinariamente relajado.

Lo cual era cierto. En todos los siglos que conocía al hombre, Sasuke nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo.

Kakashi levantó la vista de la historieta e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Éste es uno de los pocos lugares en que puedo estar tranquilo.

—Traté de llamarte a tu celular cuando llegamos para ver si estabas aquí. Kakashi se tensó inmediatamente cuando dejó su historieta y sacó otra revista.

—Lo apagué el día que llegué.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sasuke, atónito por la confesión de Kakashi. No era típico de él estar fuera del alcance de los Cazadores Oscuros que tenía a su cargo—. ¿Qué pasa si uno de los Cazadores Oscuros te necesita?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Si no pueden sobrevivir solos por cuatro días, una vez al año, merecen morir.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, entonces me aseguraré de no molestarte.

Kakashi sacó otra historieta envuelta en plástico de una enorme caja blanca de la mesa.

—No me estás molestando, Sasuke. Sólo estoy tratando de cambiar mi mal humor. Cometí el error de encender mi teléfono hace diez minutos atrás y ya tenía cuatrocientos ochenta y dos mensajes esperando en el buzón de voz. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo. Todo lo que deseo es un pequeño descanso y ningún maldito teléfono por unos pocos días —soltó un suspiro de fastidio—. Por otro lado, fui yo el que te dijo que vinieras.

—Sí, gracias. Esto es... —dudó cuando un centauro apareció caminando en lo que parecía ser unas botas de ski modificadas que tenían la extraña apariencia de pezuñas— interesante.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Así que ¿Qué buenas bandas debería ver para mi club?

—Last Dance es realmente bueno. Tocan esta noche y estarán firmando autógrafos. Si quieres, te los puedo presentar.

—Eso sería genial.

La única razón por la que Sasuke había ido a Atlanta era porque Kakashi le había asegurado que la Dragon*Con era uno de los mejores lugares para ver varias bandas alternativas, y poder contratarlas para que actuaran en su club de Minnesota.

Simi llegó corriendo hasta ellos con dos hombres "Klingons" detrás de ella.

—Querido, ¿puedo ir al Klingon homeworld?

Kakashi le sonrió a su demonio.

—Seguro, pero no te comas a ninguno de ellos.

—Bueno, pooh, bien entonces. No comida. Pero voy a ir ahora. Chao.

Ella salió corriendo.

Kakashi le pasó las historietas al vendedor, luego sacó su billetera.

—¿No deberías ir a contar la población del homeworld? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Na. Ella hace todo lo que le digo... —Kakashi se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo de repente—. Por otra parte, no le dije que no se comiera un Bajoran o Romulan. Maldición —Pagó las historietas—. Tienes razón. Mejor voy a hacer un conteo.

Kakashi retrocedió un paso, luego se detuvo.

—A propósito, podrías desear dirigirte al piso de arriba justo ahora y revisar tu habitación.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para asegurarte que satisface tus necesidades.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ya he estado ahí.

—Ve de nuevo.

El animal en Sasuke captó un extraño aroma en Kakashi, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero cuando el atlante se marchó, sintió un inexplicable deseo de hacer lo que Kakashi le sugirió.

Sasuke se dirigió fuera del área de vendedores, hacia la escalera mecánica. Apenas había llegado cuando sintió el aroma de la mujer-pantera. Giró bruscamente a la izquierda, esperando verla.

Ella no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, él estaba duro por ella. Listo. El animal que llevaba dentro rugía por probar el sabor de su cuerpo. Él se dirigió a la escalera mecánica para escapar del aroma.

Parecía que fuera más fuerte.

Bajó la cabeza, exploró la multitud pero ninguno de su especie estaba ahí. Cerrando los ojos, olfateó el aire. La fragancia de ella era sutil ahora. Y estaba... Él hizo un rodeo. No había ninguna mujer ahí, sólo Itachi, y él apestaba a mujer-pantera. Sasuke no pudo evitar olfatear a Itachi, quien inmediatamente lo apartó de un empujón.

—Hombre, odio cuando haces eso. Y no lo hagas en público. Alguien podría formarse una idea equivocada de nosotros.

Él ignoró el tono de reprimenda de su hermano.

—¿Dónde está ella? —demandó Sasuke.

—Fuera de alcance.

El aroma de ella lo inundaba, incluso con más fuerza que antes. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Deseoso. Cada parte de él la ansiaba. Y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—¿Dónde? —rugió él.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

Pero no era necesario que se lo dijera. Todas las hormonas de su cuerpo la sentían. En contra de su voluntad, Sasuke se lanzó en una carrera, mientras atravesaba la multitud, hacia el ascensor. Sin pensar, se proyectó desde el vestíbulo al décimo sexto piso.

El aroma era aún más fuerte allí.

Más deseable.

Más intenso.

Sasuke siguió rastreando por el pasillo hasta que encontró su puerta. No pudo respirar cuando su aroma llenó todo su ser. Apoyando la cabeza contra la madera, cerró los ojos y luchó contra el repentino impulso de patear la puerta y entrar. Eso probablemente la espantaría y, por otro lado, no quería tener público para lo que intentaba hacer con ella.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado y esperó hasta que una pequeña y diminuta pelirosa le abrió. Por un momento dejo de respirar por la sorpresa, una pantera rosa es difinitivamente algo muy exótico. Ella tenía unos grandes ojos color jade y el pelo largo sedoso con mechones alrededor de su rostro ovalado.

Él respiraba con dificultad, cuando la miró, deseándola con cada parte de él. Pero a pesar de toda su hambre sexual, sabía que ahora le tocaba a ella realizar su movida...


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Sakura no pudo respirar cuando miró fijamente a la alta y sexy pantera en la entrada de su puerta. Él personificaba todo lo que era básico y masculino. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del marco mientras la miraba con una intensidad tan cruda, que la estremeció. Su poder masculino y su gracia letal emanaban por todos los poros de su magnífico cuerpo.

Tenía el pelo negro y alborotado. Sus ojos eran tan negros que contrastaban mucho con su piel pálida y sus largas pestañas oscuras. Su rostro estaba elegantemente tallado con rasgos finos. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta negra. Había algo eterno y antiguo en él. Algo que se extendía a ella y hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

Sin que ella lo invitara, entró a la habitación e inclinó su cabeza para que él pudiera frotar su rostro contra su pelo.

Sakura jadeó cuando esa simple acción la hizo temblar entera. La respiración de él le quemaba toda su piel extra sensible, que lo único que deseaba era el contacto de él. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

—Gataki —murmuró él la palabra griega para "gatita", mientras aspiraba su pelo. La mitad humana de ella deseaba alejarse de un empujón. La parte animal se rehusaba. Sólo quería abrazarlo. Arrancarle las ropas y saber de una vez por todas lo que era tener sexo con un hombre.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo por voluntad propia.

Sakura anduvo en círculos a su alrededor, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él, al mismo tiempo que resistía el impulso de gritar de placer.

—¿Me aceptas? —preguntó él en forma retórica. En teoría, era la mujer la que elegía a su amante, pero cuando una mujer estaba sexualmente consciente del hombre, realmente no había escapatoria.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Sakura fue asentir con la cabeza. Su cuerpo nunca le dejaría rechazarlo. Él era demasiado viril. Demasiado apasionado. Demasiado de lo que ella necesitaba.

Él se volvió contra ella con un feroz rugido cuando la agarró para darle un candente beso. Sakura gimió al sentir su sabor. Nadie la había besado nunca. Estaba prohibido para cualquier hombre tocar a una mujer que no fuera su pariente hasta que ella tuviera su primer ciclo. Incluso entonces, ella había sido una adolescente, sus amigas y ella habían susurrado sobre lo que deseaban de su primer aparejamiento y a quién elegirían. Sakura había esperado que Sasori fuera el primero. Con casi cuatrocientos años de edad, él era legendario entre su gente por su valor y habilidad de enseñar a una joven mujer-pantera sobre su pasión. Pero su apostura palidecía en comparación con el oscuro extraño que tenía ante ella. Este hombre sabía a vino y a decadencia. A un poder y conocimiento místico y exótico.

Él recorrió su lengua contra la de ella, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se calentaba febrilmente.

—¿Eres Sasuke? —le preguntó ella, mientras le mordisqueaba sus firmes labios.

—Sí.

Bien. Al menos no la compartiría. Era un pequeño alivio saber eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas, gataki?

—Sakura Haruno

Él retrocedió para sonreírle.

—Sakura —ronroneó él mientras enterraba sus manos en su pelo rosado antes de aspirar la carne sensible de su cuello, para después lamerlo lentamente. Juguetonamente— ¿Cómo los árboles de cerezo? ¿Debo pensar que hay más partes de ti que tienen ese color?

Ella no pudo responder cuando él continuó lamiendo su piel. Sus rodillas se doblaron. Sólo la fuerza de los brazos que la rodeaban evitó que se cayera. Sasuke sabía que debería irse. Debería proyectarse a una ducha fría en cualquier parte.

Pero no pudo.

Era demasiado hipnótica. Demasiado tentadora. El animal en él se negó a irse hasta que la hubiera saboreado.

Y él sería el primero. Podía oler su estado inocente. Ese solo conocimiento fue suficiente para hacerlo rugir. Nunca había tomado a una virgen antes. En cuanto a eso, rara vez había tomado a una mujer de su propia especie. Una mujer-pantera era violenta por naturaleza. Tenía que ser dominada, y si un hombre no era lo bastante rápido, podría ser mutilado o asesinado durante el apareamiento. Una vez que la mujer-pantera sucumbía al orgasmo, la ferocidad de ello la convertiría en una fiera. Se volvería contra su amante con garras y dientes. En el caso de las mujeres Uchiha, se convertiría a su forma animal y atacaría a su amante. El hombre tendría que estar listo para retroceder y transformarse a su forma animal o no sería capaz de defenderse contra su repentina sobrecarga hormonal y psíquica.

Eso te hacía pensar. Sasuke nunca le había gustado demasiado del apareamiento. Pero Sakura... Ella sería distinta a cualquier mujer. Su primera Haruno.

Su primera virgen.

Besándola profundamente, él desprendió las ropas que los cubrían a ambos para que no hubiera nada entre sus manos y su dulce y suculenta piel. Ella tembló en sus brazos.

—Está bien, gataki —dijo él, deslizando una mano por su flexible espalda—. No voy a lastimarte.

Sus palabras reflejaron su pánico.

—Tú eres un hombre Uchiha.

Él mordisqueó su hombro, deleitándose con el sabor de su suave y salada piel. Realmente, ella era decadente. Un regalo muy apetitoso para saciar la bestia dentro de él. Observó su hermosa cabellera, con ese color tan único.

—Y no voy a lastimarte —reiteró él, mientras la mordisqueaba desde el hombro hasta el omóplato, bajando por su espalda. Luego al frente para poder saborear sus senos. Deleitándose con sus pezones rosados.

Sakura gritó en el instante que él cerró su boca alrededor de un endurecido y sensible pezón. Su cuerpo se sacudió y ardió. ¿Qué era esto? Todo lo que podía pensar era tenerlo dentro de ella. Tener toda esa piel dura yaciendo sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que él le enseñaba lo que realmente significaba ser amada por un hombre.

Todo él era pura masculinidad. Fuerza. Poder.

Perversidad.

Y por el momento, era todo suyo...

Él retrocedió de ella con un gruñido, antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. Se sentía tan delicada en sus brazos, tan deseada. El cobertor se apartó por sí solo para que él pudiera colocarla al centro de la cama. El nerviosismo y la vergüenza de Sakura regresó cuando las frías sábanas rozaron su enfebrecida piel.

Había esperado toda una vida por este momento. ¿Qué le sucedía a ella? ¿La cambiaría?

¿Lo haría él?

Sasuke la besó con ferocidad, mientras le levantaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Dos segundos más tarde, algo envolvía las muñecas de Sakura y las mantenía ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, aun más nerviosa que antes.

Su suave tacto la tranquilizó cuando él le masajeó sus tensos hombros.

—Quiero asegurarme que ninguno de nosotros saldrá herido. Nunca has tenido un orgasmo antes y no tienes idea de lo que puede hacerte.

—¿Lastimará?

Él rió ante eso y con su mano envolvió su seno.

—No te lastimará en lo absoluto.

Ella deseaba creerle. El animal en su interior no detectó una mentira así que se relajó. Sasuke podría no ser el hombre que eligió al principio, pero estaba probando ser lo bastante gentil como para tranquilizar su parte humana. Él se tendió al costado de ella, para poder estudiar su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano sobre sus senos, luego la deslizó más abajo para poder juguetear con los rizos rosados de la unión de sus muslos.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando el fuego consumió su cuerpo. Ansiaba que esa mano se moviera más abajo. Para que calmara el dolor quemante entre sus piernas hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad de nuevo.

—Dime con qué piensas, Sakura —le dijo tranquilamente él, mientras su dedo atormentaba su punto más sensible.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando el placer la embargaba. Pero nada parecía calmar el dolor despiadado y agridulce que sentía dentro. Sasuke sopló sobre su erecto pezón.

—¿Cómo acepta en su cuerpo una Haruno a un hombre?

—¿No lo sabes?

Él se movió para quedar encima de ella. Sakura gimió ante la deliciosa sensación de su piel desnuda presionando la de ella.

Era raro entre los Haruno encontrar a un hombre que estuviera tan a gusto con sus habilidades psíquicas. Habían aprendido a ocultarlas a menos que estuvieran peleando con sus primos animales. Sasuke no parecía tener tales restricciones y ella se preguntó si todos los Uchiha serían iguales a él.

Él afirmó con la cabeza cuando la miró en una forma que le recordaba tanto a una pantera que era casi aterrador. Sakura miró con cuidado sus ojos carbón, buscando cualquier signo de que él se volviera contra ella como una fiera y le hiciera daño.

—¿Vas a devorarme?

Su sonrisa fue perversa.

—Hasta que implores que me detenga.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para poder presionar su mejilla contra la de ella y saborear la sensación de su delicada piel. Ella era totalmente deliciosa. Con las humanas, él había tenido que ocultar lo que era. Pero Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que era y, a diferencia de las mujeres Uchiha, no estaba peleando con él. Ella respondía a sus caricias igual que lo haría una humana. Con una delicada e inocente confianza. Era refrescante y conmovía una parte extraña en él en forma profunda. Deseaba complacerla en una forma que nunca había querido complacer a alguien más.

Extendiendo una mano entre ellos, él separó con gentileza los tiernos pliegues rosados del cuerpo de Sakura para poder tocarla íntimamente.

Ella gritó de éxtasis.

Su respuesta le encantó. Sasuke utilizó sus poderes para cubrir los sonidos que se escapaban de la habitación cuando él la beso en forma descendente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar donde sus manos estaban jugueteando. Y entonces, ella sintió la cosa más increíble de todas. La boca de Sasuke atormentándola. Siseando, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la columna mientras su lengua ejercía esa magia increíble sobre ella. Él hundió un largo y delgado dedo en el interior de ella mientras que su lengua continuaba explorando cada tierno pliegue con una minuciosidad que era cegadora por su intensidad.

Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, al mismo tiempo que observaba su cabeza girar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la almohada. No había nada que un hombre de su especie valorara más que el sabor del clímax de una virgen. Su especie era conocida por matar por el privilegio de tomar a una virgen, y por primera vez en su vida, él entendió ese deseo básico.

La revelación lo impactó. Siempre se había dicho que una mujer no valía la vida de otra pantera. Pero cuando observó su inocente y descarada reacción ante su contacto, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando ella se corrió, gritando su nombre, él sintió algo profundo en su interior que lo llenó de orgullo y satisfacción. Sasuke le inmovilizó las caderas, esperando tener que alejarse de ella. No lo hizo. Ella carecía de las tendencias violentas de su especie. En vez de atacarlo, ella yacía en la cama, jadeante y ronroneando mientras dejaba que el clímax fluyera.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que le había sucedido. Pero había sido increíble. Maravilloso. Y la dejó deseando más de él. Aún sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo cuando Sasuke continuó acariciando y atormentando hasta debilitarla. De repente, las manos de Sakura quedaron libres, y ella las extendió y hundió en el sedoso pelo de Sasuke, mientras que él gentilmente la giraba sobre su estómago.

—Voy a mostrarte lo que se siente tener un hombre en tu interior, Sakura.

Ella se estremeció ante la erótica imagen que pasó por su mente de Sasuke embistiéndola.

—Por favor, no me lastimes.

Él le apartó el pelo y le dio un tierno beso en su nuca.

—Nunca te haré daño, Sakura.

Ella se estremeció ante sus susurros.

Él le levantó una pierna, luego se introdujo profundamente en ella. Sakura gritó cuando la llenó completamente. Él era largo y duro, y estaba tan dentro que no podía ni respirar. Nunca había sentido nada como su plenitud dentro de ella. La intimidad de su contacto en un lugar que nadie había tocado antes. Más que eso, sintió que algo se rompía cuando una energía eléctrica la recorrió entera. Todo su cuerpo ardía y se estremecía.

Sasuke contuvo un fuerte gemido cuando el placer lo embargó. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que ese calor apretado y húmedo que lo envolvía. Todo lo que quería hacer era penetrarla fuerte y furiosamente hasta estar completamente saciado. Pero no quería asustarla o herirla de ninguna manera.

Apoyándose en un brazo, él recorrió con su lengua la sensible piel de la oreja de Sakura y respiró ligeramente sobre ella. Sakura se estremeció bajo él.

Él sonrió ante eso, mientras que su mano recorría su piel para volver a hundir sus dedos en el inflamado clítoris. Sakura gemía ante la sensación de su mano moviéndose al mismo tiempo que sus largas y gentiles caricias. Ningún hombre, Haruno o de cualquier especie, podía ser más tierno. Ella nunca hubiera creído que esto fuera posible por parte de un animal.

Sólo que no era un animal quien la estaba abrazando. Era más humano que todos los que había conocido. Y amable. No había dolor y se preguntó si él estaría utilizando sus poderes para aumentar el placer que le entregaban sus caricias. Sólo quiso haber conocido lo suficiente de sus nuevos poderes para devolverle el favor.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente contra ella. Luego más rápido. Más rápido. Y más rápido aún.

Sakura gritó ante la velocidad de sus embates mientras continuaban aumentando. Gritando por el placer, ella balanceaba sus caderas contra las de él, conduciéndolo aún más profundo hasta que todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar. Sasuke rechinó los dientes cuando ella se movió en sincronía con él. Era exquisitamente demandante. Y cuando ella se corrió de nuevo, él suspiro hasta que la sensación de su cuerpo que lo apretaba lo envió al borde y también llegó al clímax.

Él rugió fuerte cuando el éxtasis lo embargó con olas y olas de placer derramando toda su esencia dentro de Sakura. Ella colapsó bajo él gimiendo por las descargas calientes del semen de Sasuke que la llenaban y golpeaban su útero. Esperando su ataque, Sasuke casi saltó de la cama. Pero ella extendió un brazo y le rodeó los hombros para acercarlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella entibió su corazón. Quedando hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos verdes. Sasuke salió de ella con cuidado haciéndola gemir sintiendo como un líquido recorría sus muslos.

—Gracias —respiró ella—. Es la primera vez en días que mi cuerpo se siente como si me perteneciera de nuevo.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y luego tomó su pequeña mano para poder darle un beso en los nudillos. No era de extrañar que los hombres Uchiha tomaran a las mujeres Haruno. Era tan agradable yacer de esta forma junto a ella. Si fuera Uchiha, lo más probable fuera que estuviera sangrando como consecuencia de su encuentro. En vez de eso, ella jugueteaba con su pelo y lo acariciaba.

Al menos hasta que ella volvió a gemir.

Sasuke sonrió con anticipación. Su ciclo se estaba calentando otra vez. Ella ronroneó cuando su mano se tensó en su pelo y con impaciencia se frotó contra él.

El cuerpo de él se endureció inmediatamente. Estaba tan listo para ella como lo estaba ella para él. El animal en su interior podía oler su necesidad y respondía consecuentemente. Esta iba a ser una larga tarde y él iba a gozar cada hora. Y cada parte de ella...

Sakura yacía silenciosa en la cama mientras Sasuke se daba una ducha. Debería estar horrorizada por las horas que habían pasado en la cama. Él la puso en más posiciones de las que pensó pudieran ser posibles. Y amó cada una de ellas.

Él era increíble... y extremadamente ágil. Estaba saciada a un nivel más allá de la imaginación. Normalmente, una mujer-pantera necesitaría días para que un hombre la saciara. Pero Sasuke había sido tan minucioso, tan agotador, que ella tenía una increíble sensación de paz. ¿Quién habría pensado que fuera posible?

Escuchó que se cerraba el agua. Uno segundos después, Sasuke regresó a la cama con el pelo húmedo y una toalla enroscándose sobre sus hombros.

Estaba completamente desnudo e inconsciente de ello. Ella miró con sobrecogimiento ese cuerpo bien formado, él era extremadamente atractivo, lo que más le hacía latir el corazón era la forma en que sus ojos negros la observaban.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella.

Él le sonrió de tal forma que hizo que su estómago hormigueara.

—Me habría sentido mejor si te hubieras unido conmigo en la ducha.

Ella enrojeció. Él le había pedido eso pero ella se negó, aunque el por qué no lo podía imaginar. No era que él no hubiera estudiado y acariciado cada centímetro de ella en las últimas horas. Pero de algún modo, la idea de ducharse con él parecía demasiado íntimo.

Él se tendió a un costado de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sakura suspiró con satisfacción. Era tan agradable ser abrazada por él. Un minuto él tenía un largo y masculino brazo envolviendo su cadera, y al siguiente, era el brazo de una pantera.

Ella saltó corriendo de la cama con un chillido. Sasuke volvió instantáneamente a su forma humana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—No te transformes en pantera cuando estés cerca de mí ¿Vale? De verdad que me dan escalofríos.

Él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No... no soporto verlas.

Él le dio una mirada dura y condenatoria que la hizo enfurecer.

—Eres una de nosotros, nena. Acostúmbrate a ello.

Ella se estremeció ante la idea. Ella no estaba en la misma categoría que las mujeres Uchiha. Éstas eran primitivas y malas, y no se preocupaban de nadie más que de sí mismas.

—Oh, no. No lo soy —dijo ella, gruñendo las palabras—. Soy un ser humano y no un animal como tú.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras que no deberían herirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón le dolió. Él hizo todo para ser gentil con ella. ¿Y qué logró con ello? Ni una maldita cosa excepto su desdén por algo que no podía evitar más de lo que ella podía evitar ser humana. No había nada de malo en ser un Uchiha. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de su herencia.

Con una mueca de desprecio, él se levantó de la cama y proyectó sus ropas en él.

—Bien. Ten una vida agradable.

Sakura dio un salto cuando él salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—¡Tú también! —gritó ella, en forma infantil, sabiendo que no podía oírla.

¿Qué le importaba a ella de todos modos? Pero mientras se dirigía al baño, ella extrañó la cálida sensación que sentía cuando la abrazaba. El dulce sonido de su nombre en sus labios cuando él le hacía cuidadosamente el amor. La forma en que su lengua la acariciaba y la tranquilizaba.

Rechinando los dientes, se esforzó en olvidar ese recuerdo y se fue a duchar. Y cuando el agua le caía, pensó en el hermano de Sasuke que aún tenía que traerle a Kakashi. Debió haber enviado a Sasuke en su lugar. ¡Cómo se atrevió él a hacer eso! Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de confiar en un animal. ¿Por qué uno de ellos la ayudaría de todos modos? Enojada con ambos y consigo misma por ser tan estúpida como para confiar en ellos, Sakura reguló el agua y empezó a frotarse con ganas.

Repentinamente, la cortina del baño se abrió.

Sakura jadeó mientras giraba para encontrar a Sasuke parado ahí, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

Ella habló sonrojada con furia, mientras intentaba cubrirse.

—Discúlpame, estoy en medio de mi ducha.

—Sí, lo sé, y te dejaré regresar a ella una vez que me respondas por qué te molestan las panteras.

¡Ése no era asunto de él! Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos cuando las experiencias traumáticas de las dos últimas semanas la abrumaron. A sus hormonas desequilibradas no les importaba el hecho de que lo único que de verdad quería era irse a casa. Pero antes que pudiera detenerse, la verdad la hizo sollozar desgarradoramente.

—Porque cada vez que veo a uno de los tuyos, me arrebatan a alguien que amo y los odio a todos por eso. Ahora tu especie me arrebató de mi hogar y mi familia para que yo sea una ramera para toda la manada o una esclava para uno de ustedes.

Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho cuando ella empezó a sollozar. Ni una vez en casi trescientos años había sentido tal impotencia. Tal deseo de ayudar a alguien.

—Y lo que es peor —dijo ella, con voz rasgada—. Sé que realmente no puedo regresar a casa porque ellos me enviarían de vuelta aquí a la manada Uchiha que me robó. Las panteras me han arrebatado todo. Incluso mi virginidad.

Sasuke cerró la llave del agua y sacó una toalla del estante antes de envolverla con ella.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me escapé —sollozó ella—. Kakashi no va a ayudarme. ¿Por qué lo haría? Y aún si lo quisiera, ¿realmente qué podría hacer? Los Cazadores Oscuros no pueden intervenir en nuestros asuntos. Sólo deseaba algo de esperanza. Algo más de lo que me estaba destinado. No quiero ser una ramera de las panteras. Solo quiero tener mi propia vida, donde nadie me lastime o me use. ¿Eso es tan malo?

—No, Sakura —dijo Sasuke, mientras atraía el sollozante cuerpo a sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente—. No es malo.

Él beso la parte superior de su cabeza y sacó otra toalla para secarle el pelo.

Sakura se odiaba por fracasar de esta forma. Normalmente era calmada y serena. Pero ahora estaba más allá de su capacidad para arreglárselas. Todo lo que deseaba era su vida de vuelta. Un día donde de nuevo estuviera a cargo de su cuerpo y de su destino. Un día de claridad.

Lo que su gente había hecho estaba malo y ella lo sabía. Los odiaba a todos, Uchihas y Harunos, por obligarla a esto. A ninguna mujer debería quitársele el derecho de elegir. Trató de dejar de llorar cuando Sasuke la acunó gentilmente en sus brazos. Él estaba siendo mucho más amable de lo que ella merecía. Ni siquiera su propio padre habría sido tan comprensivo ante su crisis. Él nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que tolerara bien los estallidos emocionales y educó a todas sus hijas a sufrir en silencio.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó en silencio mientras ella lloraba.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo ella, atónita cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. No era típico en ella confiar en alguien y admitir que lo que le pasaba por la cabeza... No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás era porque no sabía a dónde más ir. O quizás era sólo que después del tiempo que habían compartido, donde él no la hirió, que estaba casi dispuesta a confiar en él, con la verdad de su situación y sentimientos.

—Encontraremos la solución para tus problemas —dijo Sasuke, mientras le frotaba la espalda—. No te preocupes.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías? Tu hermano me dijo que eras un bastardo egoísta.

Él medio sonrió ante eso.

—Soy egoísta. Soy frío y despiadado. No tengo amigos y paso todo el tiempo buscando Harunos que me molesten para poder iniciar una pelea y herirlos. Diablos, incluso maté a mi propio hermano cuando vendió a mi manada a los Daimons. Sinceramente, soy todas las cosas malas que piensas cuando oyes hablar del término «Uchiha».

Y, no obstante, él no le había hecho daño.

Con gentileza, él deslizó su mano contra la fría mejilla de Sakura para secarle las lágrimas.

—Pero no me gusta verte llorar.

Ella se estremeció ante esas hipnóticas palabras.

—Vístete, Sakura, y vayamos a buscar algo de comer y hablaremos de lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Bastante avergonzada ella lo atrajo para poder darle un beso abrasador.

—Siento mucho haberte llamado un animal, Sasuke.

—Está bien. Es lo que soy —dijo intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo.

No, él no lo era. En ese momento, él era su héroe. Nunca debió insultar a alguien tan amable.

Tan pronto como se puso los jeans y su camiseta roja, salieron de la habitación y bajaron al vestíbulo que estaba apiñado con más gente que antes.

—Esta es alguna fiesta ¿eh? —preguntó ella cuando vio a un grupo de cuatro mujeres vestidas con sólo cintas de precaución alrededor de sus cuerpos rodeadas por un grupo de Storm Troopers, atravesar el vestíbulo.

—Definitivamente es algo —dijo él, tomándole la mano cuando pasaron a una mujer que estaba tirando a un hombre de una correa.

—¿Vienes acá a menudo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo, Sakura sintió un dolor atroz quemarle la palma. Siseando, retiró la mano de un tirón al mismo tiempo que Sasuke empezó a sacudir su propia mano como si estuviera quemándose. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando sintió que la embargaba un mal presentimiento. Miró su mano y vio un atractivo diseño geométrico formarse en su palma, confirmando su peor temor.

Estaba aparejada.

Y había un solo hombre al que podía estarlo...


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Sasuke miró con horror su marca de aparejamiento. No. Esto no podía ser real y estaba muy seguro que no podía estar sucediendo. No a él. Tomó la mano de Sakura y la sostuvo contra la de él para poder comparar sus palmas.

No había ningún error. Las marcas eran idénticas.

Ella le pertenecía.

Maldición.

—¡Bastardo! —dijo ella, airadamente—. ¿Cómo puedes ser el que destinaron para mí?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sasuke, desconcertado por su furia. Si alguien tenía derecho de estar enojado era él. Después de todo, él había estado preocupándose por sus propios asuntos cuando ella lo atrapó en su círculo sensorial. Si ella se hubiera mantenido alejada, ninguno de los dos estaría en esta situación.

—En caso de que no lo notes, no estoy precisamente encantado por esto, tampoco.

Ella lo miró por dos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse entre la multitud.

Parte de él estaba tentada a dejarla ir, pero no lograría nada. Ningún Uchiha o Haruno tenía algo que decir sobre la persona que las Parcas habían elegido como compañera. Ni siquiera sabían cuándo o dónde encontrarían a la única persona que les era designada. La única forma de encontrar a un compañero era dormir con él o ella y esperar que apareciera la marca. Cuando ésta aparecía, sólo tenían tres semanas para realizar su ritual de unión o pasarían el resto de sus vidas estériles. Para una mujer, no era tan malo, puesto que podría continuar teniendo sexo con cualquier hombre que le llamara la atención; sólo que no podría tener hijos con otro hombre, sólo con su compañero designado. Pero para un hombre... Era peor que la muerte. El hombre quedaba completamente impotente hasta el día en que muriera su compañera.

Sasuke se estremeció ante la idea. ¿Él, impotente? Esas dos palabras no se dirían juntas jamás. Moriría primero.

Se dirigió a través del vestíbulo en una intensa persecución de su «compañera».

Sakura estaba furiosa cuando se dirigió ciegamente en medio de la multitud. Todo lo que quería era poner una distancia significativa entre Sasuke y ella. Esto era horrible. ¿O no?

La mayoría de las Haruno soñaban encontrar a su compañero en su primer amante. De esta forma no sentirían temor por sus instintos merodeares, los que las rebajaría a pasar de hombre a hombre, tratando de encontrar al único con el que pudieran tener hijos. Era un sueño hecho realidad encontrar a un compañero tan rápido y tan fácilmente. La mayoría de su especie pasaba siglos buscando. Y muchos morían sin haber encontrado nunca a su pareja. En teoría, ella era afortunada y, no obstante, estaba furiosa porque fue unida a un hombre Uchiha. ¡Hablando de saltar de la sartén al fuego! En la mañana, su peor temor era ser esclavizada a una manada Uchiha. Ahora esta atrapada incluso mucho más que antes. Si abandonaba a Sasuke, nunca podría tener hijos. Él era el único que podía dárselos.

—Malditas hormonas —gruñó ella, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era difícil pensar con claridad. Alguien la agarró desde atrás.

—Te tengo —dijo una voz profunda y masculina en su oído.

No era Sasuke.

La pantera en su interior rugió, rechazando todo hombre que no fuera su compañero. Ella giró y, sin pensarlo, golpeó, alcanzando la entrepierna del extraño.

Doblándose, él siseó por el dolor. Pero antes que ella pudiera escapar, otro hombre la tomó del brazo. Ella se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta que él era casi una copia exacta del hombre al que recién había golpeado.

—Obito —El gruñido letal cortó el tenso aire y ella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. La voz de Sasuke amenazaba a violencia y muerte—. Suelta a mi compañera.

La pantera que la sujetaba la soltó instantáneamente y maldijo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se unía a ellos.

—Ojalá lo estuviera —Miró con el ceño fruncido al otro hombre, quien aún estaba doblado—. ¿Estás bien, Shin?

—Sí —dijo él, haciendo una mueca cuando se obligó a enderezarse. Su rostro aún tenía una tremenda sombra roja y estaba jadeando—. Es solo mi suerte que encontraras una compañera con tal mal humor como el tuyo.

—Eso me ofende —dijo Sakura.

Shin la miró con un ceño amenazador.

—Y yo me siento ofendido por la repentina necesidad de recuperar mi testículo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser padre algún día.

Obito se rió ante la incomodidad de su gemelo.

—Yo solo estoy contento de que la hayas atrapado primero.

Shin lo miró con desprecio.

—Cállate.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco antes de presentar a sus hermanos.

—Sakura, estos son mis hermanos Obito y Shin

—¿Igual que unas tortugas? —no pudo resistir preguntar.

—Como los pintores del Renacimiento —dijo Obito bruscamente. Intercambió un gruñido con su gemelo—. De verdad que odio a esas malditas tortugas.

Como si fuera una señal, aparecieron cuatro personas disfrazadas como las susodichas tortugas y los miraron con enfado.

—Juro que los dioses se están burlando de nosotros —dijo Shin cuando vio a los humanos cubiertos con espuma verde.

—Conozco ese sentimiento —dijo Sakura, suspirando. No había mejores palabras para describir su actual no tenía idea del tipo de... criatura a la que las Parcas la habían unido. Por otra parte, Sasuke no era el que actuaba en forma tan extraña. Ella era la única con un envenenamiento por sobrecarga hormonal. Honestamente, no podía culpar a Sasuke si empezaba a estrangularla. Sólo quería poder ser ella misma por unas cuantas horas para poder considerar mejor todo esto.

—Bien, veo que todos ustedes la encontraron.

Sakura miró atrás de Obito para encontrar al primer hermano que conoció. Irónicamente, era el único cuyo nombre desconocía.

—Cállate, Itachi—dijo Obito irritadamente—. No creas que no sabemos que fuiste tú quien esparció su aroma por el hotel para volvernos locos. Casi muero cuando agarré a Simi por error y ella sacó una botella de salsa de barbacoa para rociarme con ella. Si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esa maldita demonio me habría comido con mucho gusto.

Itachi rió sólo por un instante antes de ponerse serio. Olfateó el aire.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo en voz baja cuando pasó su mirada de Sakura a Sasuke—. ¿Son pareja?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Gracias, Itachi. Si no hubieras tenido su aroma sobre ti, no habría sido capaz de localizarla tan fácilmente. De verdad aprecio el mapa de carreteras.

Sakura se puso rígida ante el sarcasmo de Sasuke

—Gracias por hacerme sentir realmente mal. ¿Sabes? Podrías tratar de ser un poco más positivo sobre esto.

—Cierto —dijo Itachi—. Ella es Haruno y es probable que casi no vagabundee por ahí.

Fue el turno de Sakura de ser «encantadora».

—Sólo piensa, ahora todos ustedes tienen una niñera para sus camadas y alguien mucho más débil a quien golpear cuando estén enojados con sus enemigos.

Las cuatro panteras la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Eso es todo lo que quieren de mí ¿Verdad?

Él la miró horrorizado.

—Tú eres mi compañera, Sakura, no mi sirviente. Cualquiera de mi manada, incluyendo mis hermanos, que te falte el respeto, me falta el respeto a mí. Y créeme, esa es la única cosa que nadie haría jamás.

Su sinceridad la conmovió. Realmente lo decía en serio. La gratitud y felicidad empezó a salir de su interior, y por primera vez desde que su padre la había entregado a sus enemigos, ella tenía alguna esperanza real y verdadera.

—¿En serio?

—Puede que seas Haruno —dijo Itachi—, pero ahora eres parte de nuestra manada y te trataremos como tal.

—¿Pero y los niños que me hablaste? —preguntó Sakura a Itachi—. ¿No me quieren para que los cuide?

—Ellos son mis hijos —dijo Itachi—. He estado criando cachorros y hermanos por más de trescientos años, hasta Sasuke. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso ahora?

Pero ella supuso que...

—¿Quién los cuida mientras ustedes no están? —preguntó ella.

Fue Shin quien respondió.

—Nuestro hermano Indra y nuestro primo Oshi

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Ellos son buenos con los cachorros. Son Frick y Frack quienes fastidian y se meten en problemas.

Shin lo miró molesto.

—Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de llamarnos así.

—Cuando pasen su difícil etapa adolescente, lo haré —Sasuke miró su reloj—. ¿Qué será en...? ¿Cincuenta o sesenta años más?

—Somos mayores que ella —dijo Obito, señalando a Sakura.

—Sí, pero ella tiene algo que ninguno de ustedes tiene.

—¿Y qué es?

Sasuke se frotó los ojos como si le empezara a doler la cabeza.

—Si no pueden ver lo que ella tiene y ustedes no, necesitan mucha más ayuda de la que pensaba.

Obito hizo un ruido de disgusto.

—No voy a permanecer aquí y ser insultado. Puesto que no puedo tocar a tu mujer sin perder un miembro o mis bolas, voy a perseguir algo un poco menos peligroso.

Sasuke e Itachi intercambiaron una mirada divertida que era completamente traviesa.

—¿Por qué no tratan una de las salas de filking? —preguntó Sasuke—. Le oí a Kakashi que suceden muchas cosas salvajes ahí. Las mujeres se quitan la ropa. El vino pasa a cualquiera que lo desee.

Los rostros de los gemelos se iluminaron.

—Eso suena bueno y sucio para mí —dijo Shin—. Perfecto. Nos vemos.

Sakura rió cuando los gemelos se alejaron rápidamente.

—Sabes que filking es solo ciencia-ficción folclórica cantada ¿Verdad?

Sasuke rió perversamente.

—Lo sé. Sólo me gustaría estar ahí cuando ellos se den cuenta también.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes son malos con ellos. Es increíble que no te hayan matado mientras duermes.

Sasuke se burló.

—Sí, correcto. Esos tontos son afortunados de que los tolere.

—Y aún así, lo haces —dijo Sakura, sonriendo ante el conocimiento—. ¿Por qué, Sasuke?

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Porque mi hermano posee un corazón que odia confesar que tiene.

—Cállate, Itachi

—Es tu compañera, Sasuke. Sé honesto con ella. No dejes que el pasado te amargue para siempre. Ella no es Shizuka ¿sabes?

Sasuke gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, quien retrocedió con la velocidad del rayo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Itachi antes de dejarlos.

—¿Shizuka? —preguntó Sakura tan pronto estuvieron solos... o al menos tan solos como podía estar una pareja en una multitud de miles de personas.

Sasuke no respondió. Por su expresión, ella podía decir que él estaba pensando en algo muy doloroso.

Su corazón le dolió ante la idea. ¿Era una antigua amante?

—¿Quién era ella?

Él dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro antes de responder.

—Ella era la compañera de uno de mis hermanos mayores, Sousuke. Él era el líder de la manada antes que lo fuera yo y amaba a su compañera más que a su vida.

Sakura se compadeció de la pantera.

—Déjame adivinar. Ella lo traicionó.

—No —dijo él para su sorpresa—. Ellos estaban muy unidos, y una noche, mientras ella regresó de uno de sus viajes, arremetió contra él cuando estaban teniendo sexo y le cortó la yugular. Ambos murieron antes de que él pudiera conseguir ayuda.

Sakura se tapó la boca cuando se imaginó el horror. Una vez que los hombres-pantera unían sus vidas con su compañero, ninguno podría vivir sin el otro. Si uno moría, ambos lo hacían. Qué terrible que Shizuka los haya matado en un acto de pasión irreflexivo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella.

—Gracias —respondió él calmadamente—. Fue un maldito desperdicio de dos panteras decentes —su mirada la penetró—. Esa es la razón por la que nunca quise a una mujer-pantera como compañera e incluso como amante. No quiero que mis hijos queden huérfanos porque yo bajé la guardia y me dejé expuesto al ataque de una mujer.

—Nunca te atacaría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bien —dijo ella cuando empezaron a moverse por el vestíbulo—, ahora mismo no sé ni siquiera cómo transformarme en una pantera. Si eso te hace sentir seguro. Traté de hacerlo hace un par de días atrás y todo lo que logré fue una cola que era muy difícil de ocultar hasta que me dormí y desapareció. Sasuke rió, y aunque ella podría ofenderse de que se estuviera riendo de su desgracia, no lo hizo. Había algo en él que era verdaderamente encantador.

—Nunca antes había escuchado que sucediera eso —dijo él.

—Quédate a mi lado. Toda clase de cosas raras me han estado sucediendo últimamente.

Él le apartó el pelo de su rostro.

—Pienso que podría hacer eso. Si no te importa.

Por alguna razón, eso la confortó. Era muy divertido estar con Sasuke. Cuando no estaban peleando.

—¿Qué esperas de tu pareja, Sasuke?

Él se encogió de hombros, luego la rodeó con su brazo cuando llegaron a la mesa del banquete que estaba lleno de artículos.

—Nada más de lo que quisiera otra pantera, supongo. Espero que vengas a casa cuando estés en celo y me dejes cuando no lo estés.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—¿Me dejarías partir si así lo deseo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Es la naturaleza de nuestra especie, Sakura. ¿Por qué debería detenerte?

—Pero la otra manada...

—No tiene sentido —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Hay algo profundamente mal que alguien trate de lograr que una pantera actúe contra su naturaleza. Es algo que esperaría de un Haruno, pero no de un Uchiha.

Ella le sonrió y en ese momento sintió que experimentaba otra oleada hormonal. Por el repentino aspecto salvaje en el rostro de Sasuke, ella pudo decir que él también la sintió.

Su brazo la apretó más fuerte.

—¿Podemos esperar? —preguntó ella rápidamente—. No quiero ir corriendo a emparejarme contigo hasta que hayamos aclarado algunas cosas.

Aun cuando el sexo con él despejaría su cabeza, su corazón humano quería más entre ellos que sólo una relación física. Quería conocer la parte humana de su compañero.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con sinceridad—. En mi corazón sé que comprometerme contigo es lo mejor para nosotros dos. Probablemente lo único, puesto que no tengo una manada que me proteja. Pero mi parte humana desea conocerte mejor antes de dar ese paso tan permanente.

Para el alivio de ella, él no trató de impedirlo u obligarla.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Sólo que estés conmigo como humano por un rato y me dejes conocerte ¿Vale?

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, a pesar de que lo que realmente deseaba era tomarla, llevarla a la planta superior y darle lo que ambos cuerpos anhelaban. Pero ella era joven y estaba asustada. Éste era un paso trascendental para ambos. La unión era para siempre y no era algo para tomarlo a la ligera. Ser bondadoso con alguien más era muy extraño en él. Entendía la lealtad. La obligación.

Pero el amor y la ternura... Las panteras no soñaban con tales cosas. Sólo entendían sus necesidades inmediatas. Las de alimento, protección y sexo.

Hijos.

Y, no obstante, él quería algo más de ella. Algo más profundo. Quería su aceptación. Su contacto.

Era estúpido. ¿Para qué necesitaría esas cosas? Tenía dinero. Poder. Magia. Podía forzarla a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera de ella. Pero aún así no le daría lo que él deseaba.

Su corazón.

Él maldijo su mitad humana. Suspirando, la condujo hacia el restaurante del hotel, donde podrían conseguir algo de comer.

La noche cayó rápidamente, mientras Sasuke y Sakura seguían alrededor de varias tiendas y conciertos, donde las bandas alternativas mostraban sus equipos y talentos. Sasuke parecía tener una habilidad para encontrar los intérpretes realmente buenos, quienes estaban entusiasmados de que les ofreciera dinero para tocar en su club de Minnesota.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tu club? —le preguntó ella cuando él compró tres CDs de una banda llamada Emerald Rose, que había tocado antes, afuera de las salas de conferencia en el Hyatt.

—Casi treinta años.

Wow, eso era mucho tiempo. Sasuke se veía bien para un hombre que tenía más de doscientos años de edad. Realmente bien.

—Y los humanos no se dan cuenta que siempre estás ahí y que nunca envejeces?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando abandonan el Inferno, alteramos un poco sus mentes. Incluso si fueran todas las noches, nunca recordarían a los que no envejecemos y no cambiamos.

—Eso debe ser agradable. En mi... —ella dudo decir "manada", puesto que la habían expulsado—. En mi mundo, nos mantenemos alejados de los humanos tanto como sea posible.

—¿Y cómo es el futuro de donde vienes, de todos modos?

—No muy diferente de este. ¿No has ido nunca?

—No desde que era un cachorro. Cuando controlé por primera vez mis poderes para viajar en el tiempo. Esperaba visitar algunos. Pero después de un rato, me aburrí. Las cosas y los lugares cambian, pero las personas no. Así que decidí quedarme con mi manada en Minnesota y no preocuparme por el pasado o el futuro.

A ella le encantaría poder saltar en el tiempo de esa forma. Era toda una libertad y algo que nunca había conocido.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a usar mis poderes de esa forma? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió. A ninguna de sus hermanas, quienes habían sido enviadas a esta época, se les había enseñado nada. Los Uchiha no les dejaron desarrollar sus poderes por temor de que los abandonaran. Algunas de ellas incluso habían sido obligadas por los Uchiha a llevar collares metriazo para asegurarse que ninguna fuera capaz de usar jamás su magia. Eso era mezquino y cruel.

—¿Es difícil viajar en el tiempo? —preguntó ella.

—No ahora, por lo menos para mí. Pero llevo siglos perfeccionando mis poderes. Cuando lo hagas por primera puede que sea... sorprendente. La última vez que dejé a Obito y Shin en casa, dieron un salto en el tiempo de Minnesota del 2002 a las Islas Aleutianas de 1432 en vez de Nueva York de 2065. Fue un suplicio tratar de encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta a casa.

—Me sorprende que fueras tras ellos.

—Sí, bien, ellos me molestan, pero comprendo que son sólo cachorros que eventualmente crecerán... probablemente para molestarme incluso más.

Ella rió ante su salida de humor mientras se dirigían a través de la multitud vestida en forma tan estrafalaria. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke era mucho más divertido una vez que él se acostumbraba a uno y dejaba de ser tan fiero y gruñón.

—Tienes corazón ¿verdad?

—No, Sakura —dijo él, sus ojos la quemaban por su intensidad—. No lo tengo. Sólo tengo responsabilidades. Y tengo una inmensa cantidad de ellas.

Quizás, pero ella no estaba completamente segura. Para empezar, el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros no decía «obligación», decía «protección».Y ella deseaba pretender que había dicho algo más. Algo como amistad. Quizás, incluso, amor.

Sasuke se detuvo ante el quiosco de una comerciante. Una diminuta sonrisa se cernió al borde de sus labios cuando algo atrajo su atención. Hizo una seña para que se acercara la comerciante.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la anciana cuando se acercó a ellos.

Sasuke señalo algo bajo el vidrio.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

Sakura no supo lo que era hasta que la mujer se lo entregó a Sasuke y éste se volvió hacia ella. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir ante el colgante de oro en forma de flor de cerezo con una joya rosada en el centro cuando él se lo abrochó al cuello. Sakura sostuvo el colgante en su mano para poder examinarlo.

—Qué inusual.

—Sí, lo es —dijo la mujer—. Es de un diseñador chamán que descubrí en el Oeste. Él anda en búsqueda de visiones y luego las transforma en collares basándose en el animal u objeto que las guía. En este caso en particular según él, está flor lo condujo por una pesadilla y lo salvó.

Ella levantó la vista a Sasuke y sonrió.

—Lo compro —dijo Sasuke, sacando su billetera.

Sakura miró a la exquisita pieza de artesanía mientras él pagaba. Se sentía tan conmovida por el gesto, en especial desde que Itachi le dijo que Sasuke era un egoísta.

—Gracias —dijo cuando él regresó a su lado. Este ladeo su rostro evitando mirarla para poder ocultar su sonrojo.

Sonriendo aún más, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Sigue haciendo eso —le susurró él a su oído—, y te llevaré arriba y te desnudaré en un santiamén.

Una irresistible ola de deseo embargó todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Era la pantera en ella que quería alimentarse de él. Habían conversado bastante y su parte salvaje ahora quería satisfacción también.

—No me importaría —susurró ella.

Eso fue todo. Un segundo estaban en la multitud y al siguiente, estaban en un lugar donde nadie podía verlos y aparecieron de repente en una suite.

—¿Es tu habitación? —preguntó ella, cuando miró el elegante alojamiento.

—Nuestra habitación —dijo él, mientras se acercaba como el hambriento depredador que era.

Ella se puso rígida ante su tono.

—¿Es una orden?

—No, Sakura. Pero mientras seamos compañeros, todo lo que es mío es tuyo.

—Eres extrañamente complaciente para ser la pantera egoísta que Itachi dijo no tenía ningún interés en una compañera.

Sasuke se detuvo ante eso. Era verdad. Nunca había querido estar atado a nada, especialmente a una compañera. No obstante, por alguna razón, Sakura no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Las Parcas no me preguntaron quién o qué quería para mí —levantó la palma marcada de Sakura para que ambos pudieran verla—. Pero te eligieron como mía y yo cuido lo que me pertenece.

—¿Y si no quiero pertenecerte?

—No te forzaré a que te unas a mí, Sakura, ya lo sabes. Eres libre de abandonar mi protección cuando quieras e ir a donde desees.

Sakura tragó ante la idea. Sí, ella podía. Pero ¿a dónde iría? El viaje a Atlanta había sido tan espeluznante y cargado del temor que una manada la encontrara y abusara de ella o de que los humanos descubrieran que era una mujer-pantera y la encerraran. Muchas cosas ordinarias la habían desconcertado. Como comprar un boleto de bus. Como ordenar comida. Esas cosas eran totalmente distintas en su época. Todo se hacía con tarjetas de crédito universales. No había dinero en su mundo. Ni vehículos a transportes de su siglo eran más semejantes a los monorrieles y pagabas tu pasaje con la impresión de tu palma. Todo en su hogar estaba automatizado y frío.

Ella no sabía cómo sobrevivir en el mundo humano actual. No sabía cómo usar sus lugar era aterrador. Salvo por Sasuke. Él le ofrecía más de lo que nadie le había ofrecido. Protección y educación. Él era su seguridad. Y fue designado su compañero. El aparejamiento con un hombre era un acto físico. La ceremonia de unión era la emocional. Ella podía fácilmente aparejarse y luego tener su protección. Su corazón aún seguiría perteneciéndole solo a ella. Pero si se negaba a unirse a Sasuke, él no tendría ninguna razón para protegerla o educarla. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Su rechazo lo dejaría impotente. Algo que estaba segura no la haría querida para él.

—¿Me darás total libertad sin ninguna restricción? —preguntó ella.

—No conozco otro camino.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que podría amar a esta pantera que estaba de pie frente a ella. Él no tenía que darle nada. En teoría, él podía tomar de ella lo que quisiera. Las otras panteras lo una mujer no se unía a uno de la manada Uchiha, la mantenían de todas formas y la usaban como ramera para todos ellos.

Pero Sasuke le ofrecía el mundo y no le pedía nada a cambio. Nada, excepto unas pocas palabras que unirían sus cuerpos físicos.

—¿Y nuestros hijos? — preguntó ella. Él acaricio su vientre con suavidad

—Tenemos una gran guardería para ellos en Minnesota.

Ella levantó la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

—Sabes que probablemente la mayoría serán humanos y no cachorros.

Él pareció perplejo ante eso.

—Entonces leeré al señor Spock.

Sakura rió.

—Él es el personaje de Star Trek no un experto en niños. No es de extrañar que estés aquí.

Él le apartó el pelo de su rostro y le dio una sincera y ardiente mirada que la derritió.

—Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para cuidar de ellos. Te lo prometo. Sea humano o cachorro, ellos serán protegidos como mi camada y tendrán todo lo que necesiten para crecer fuertes y saludables.

Ella presionó su palma marcada contra la de él.

—Entonces me uniré a ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no pudo respirar cuando la miró y esas benditas palabras sonaban en sus oídos. Debería escapar por la puerta. Pero si lo hacía, nunca volvería a tener sexo. Sexo solamente con una mujer. De verdad que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por todos los años que atormentó Itachi por estar emparejado. Y, no obstante, no podía mostrarse verdaderamente temeroso. Una parte oculta en él, le gustaba la idea de que Sakura fuera suya. La imagino a ella y sus futuros hijos que seguramente se estaban gestando dentro de su madre ahora. Los imagino algunos con su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y otros con el hermoso cabello y mirada de su madre.

Enlazando sus dedos contra los de ella, él caminó de espaldas hacia la cama, llevándola con él. Utilizó sus poderes para destapar la cama y quitarse las ropas antes de yacer de espaldas y ponerla sobre él.

El ritual de aparejamiento era más viejo que el tiempo. Era instintivo en su especie y los uniría por el resto de sus vidas. La única forma de romperlo sería que uno de ellos muriera. Quien sobrevivía a la unión sería libre de tratar y encontrar otra pareja... si es que hubiera otra. Era extremadamente raro para los Were-Hunter, Uchiha o Haruno, encontrar una segunda pareja.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Toda su vida, sus pensamientos y energía se habían preocupado por el verdadero acto sexual. Puesto que ella había sido prometida a la manada Uchiha, nunca pensó realmente en el ritual de unión.

Ahora estaba casi aterrorizada cuando trató de llevar Sasuke dentro de su cuerpo. Era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Cada vez que trataba de montarlo, su pene se movía.

Sasuke sonrió gentilmente.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Él movió las caderas, luego la guió hacia él. Ambos gimieron de placer cuando ella aceptó toda su empuñadura en su cuerpo. Este era. Un hombre que podría aterrorizarla y rechazarla estaba a punto de hacerla su compañera.

Ella tendría sus hijos y de algún modo resolverían las diferencias de sus culturas y personalidades y se convertirían en su mutua comodidad física. Si ella tenía que tener un amante Uchiha, no podía imaginarse una mejor pantera que no fuera Sasuke.

Sakura apenas podía pensar cuando el calor llegó de las manos unidas que tenían la marca de unión. Ella se movió contra él lentamente, luego dijo las palabras que los unirían.

—Te acepto como eres, y siempre te tendré cerca de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

Sasuke la miró con intensidad a medida que sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo con él. Nunca pensó tener una pareja en lo absoluto y se había relegado a un futuro privado de hijos. Ahora la idea de tener sus propios cachorros lo conmovía.

Ella era suya.

Un sentido de posesión fuerte y demandante, distinto a todo lo que había conocido antes, lo embargó cuando la miró cabalgarlo lenta y fácilmente. No era salvaje como una pantera. Humana, pero sin embargo, no lo era. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sasuke Uchiha llegaría a ser domado por una criatura tan pequeña? Y, no obstante, su tierno contacto lo cauterizaba con una humanidad que nunca pensó que fuera posible. La bestia en su interior estaba serena. No más búsqueda, yacía en paz como si ella se ajustara a una parte de él que nunca había sabido que estaba perdida.

Sonriéndole, él colocó su mano en el rostro de Sakura captando su mirada verdosa, y repitió sus votos.

Sakura gimió ante la profundidad de su voz hasta que un inesperado dolor la atravesó cuando sus colmillos empezaron a crecer.

Sakura siseó. Esto era el thirio, una necesidad de ambas razas de desear morderse mutuamente y combinar sus fuerzas vitales para que si uno moría, ambos lo hicieran. Como el ritual de aparejamiento en sí, la elección de unirse era sólo de ella. Sasuke nunca la obligaría. Ni se lo pediría ahora. Fiel a sus palabras, él lo dejó todo a ella y sólo la observó como lo cabalgaba. Sakura besó la mano que tenía su marca, luego la llevó a su seno cuando sucumbió al orgasmo.

Sasuke no pudo respirar cuando su propio clímax estalló. Rugió de satisfacción cuando sus dientes empezaron finalmente a retroceder. Chorros calientes de su semen la llenaban y forjaban su unión permanente, mezclando sus esencias.

Estaba hecho ahora. No había vuelta atrás. Estaban unidos, pero no vinculados. Sin embargo, ella le pertenecía.

Él extendió la mano para tocar el collar que le compró. Se veía hermosa, desnuda en sus brazos. Su cuerpo aún envolvía el de él.

—Sakura Uchiha —susurró él—. Bienvenida a mi manada.

Con esa idea en mente, él se sacó un pequeño anillo con sello de su dedo meñique, le hizo un encantamiento, y se lo pasó a ella. Sakura sonrojada estudio la antigua pieza. Era hermosa, con una filigrana de oro rodeando una enorme piedra de rubí, que tenía grabada como adorno «SU».

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una guía a casa para que sea donde te encuentres, puedas siempre regresar a mi lado sólo con pensar en mí.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Yo no tengo esos poderes.

—Lo sé. Esa es la razón por la que te doy el anillo. El hechizo funciona por mis poderes y es indestructible.

Sus labios temblaron ante su gentileza. Realmente tenía la intención cuando dijo que le daría la libertad. Tragando el bulto en su garganta, ella deslizó el anillo en su mano izquierda. Se ajustaba perfecto.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, luego puso sus labios en los de él para poder darle un beso apasionado.

Un destello brillante llenó la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió con un grito cuando alguien la agarró desde atrás.

Dos segundos después, se armó el infierno.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura gritó cuando se dio cuenta que ocho panteras de la manada que la habían secuestrado originalmente de su época aparecieron en la suite de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo te atreves a escapar de nosotros? —su líder gruñó cuando la tiró de la cama, mientras que Sasuke estaba en manos de dos de sus secuaces.

Sakura peleó por zafarse cuando Sasuke liberó una mano y la estrelló contra el hombre que la tenía agarrada. El líder retrocedió contra la pared, pero volvió a ponerse de pie. Sasuke se agachó, listo para saltar sobre ellos.

—No te atrevas a tocarla.

El líder dirigió a Sasuke una mirada asesina.

—Apártate de esto, pantera. Ella nos pertenece.

Sasuke saltó de la cama con un rugido.

—Al diablo con lo que digas —Se transformó en pantera y atacó.

Excepto por los dos que la sostenían, todos los hombres en la habitación se transformaron en pantera para pelear. Sakura se encogió ante los gruñidos y rugidos que emitían los animales cuando se mordían unos a otros en una batalla primitiva.

Aterrorizada de que pudieran herir a Sasuke, ella mordió al hombre a su derecha, luego le dio un pisotón al que estaba a su izquierda. La dejaron ir, para luego alcanzarla otra vez.

Ella se apartó de ellos. Las ropas aparecieron instantáneamente en su cuerpo.

—Corre, Sakura —dijo Sasuke en su mente—. No podrán encontrarte entre la multitud.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaba en un compartimiento del baño de mujeres del primer piso.

—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! —gruñó mientras salía del compartimiento y casi chocó con una mujer vestida con un traje adornado en burdeo y oro que parecía haber abandonado el compartimiento justo antes de ella. La mujer le dio un feroz gruñido que Sakura ignoró mientras se apartaba de ella.

Tenía que regresar al piso superior con algunos refuerzos. Sasuke no podría pelear con tantas panteras por su cuenta. Lo matarían.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ella salió corriendo del baño para encontrarse en un cuarto lleno de comerciantes. Examinó los puestos esperando encontrar a uno de los hermanos de Sasuke. En vez de eso, su mirada se posó en un puesto de armas medievales que estaba lleno de todo tipo de armas imaginables.

Sakura se dirigió allá. Examinó las armas. Tenían hachas y espadas, que eran demasiado pesadas para ella. No tenía idea de cómo blandir hábilmente una, y las dagas la obligarían a acercarse demasiado a las panteras.

Pero el hacha doble...

La tomó sin dudar, luego cerró los ojos, conjuró una imagen de Sasuke, y rogó que su hechizo funcionara de verdad. Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando ella regresó a la habitación en medio de la pelea. Sakura tomó firmemente el hacha, luego se dio cuenta que no estaba segura cuál pantera era Sasuke.

No lo estuvo hasta que una la atacó. Suponiendo que su compañero no haría tal cosa, ella atacó con el hacha con toda la fuerza que tenía. Hizo contacto con el hombro de la bestia.

La pantera aulló cuando quedó sin fuerzas.

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke gruñó en su mente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy rescatando a mi compañero —dijo ella con los dientes apretados, mientras iba tras otra pantera—. Tú no eres Sasuke ¿verdad?

—Estoy detrás de ti.

—Bien —ella giró hacia la pantera que tenía al frente quien había esquivado su primer ataque, pero que fue alcanzado por el segundo.

Antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, Sakura se encontró de nuevo en el baño, en el compartimiento para minusválidos, esta vez con dos mujeres que estaban tratando de desabrochar el disfraz de una mujer Klingon. Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas cuando miraron su hacha ensangrentada.

Demasiado preocupada por su compañero, Sakura no les prestó atención.

—¡Me estoy cansando de esto! —dijo ella, luego deseó regresar de nuevo con Sasuke.

Sasuke maldijo en su cabeza cuando volvió a aparecer en su habitación.

—Voy a quitarte ese maldito anillo.

Una pantera saltó sobre ella.

Sakura empezó a atacar, pero se contuvo cuando la pantera se transformó en la forma desnuda de Sasuke. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y se proyectaron en la habitación de ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —dijo ella, su voz tembló cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba cubierto de sangre por la pelea.

Tenía un aspecto terrible. Tenía heridas de mordidas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke quería hablar, pero en verdad sus poderes se disminuían bastante cuando asumía su forma humana mientras estaba herido. Su cuerpo humano le dolía y punzaba.

Tenía que proteger a Sakura.

Cerrando los ojos, convocó a Itachi.

Tan pronto como realizó el llamado, le fallaron sus piernas humanas.

—¿Sasuke?! —preguntó Sakura cuando lo rodeó en sus brazos.

Él no tuvo elección más que volver a su cuerpo de pantera.

Para sorpresa de él, ella no lo soltó o huyó asustada de su forma animal. Lo mantuvo abrazado y acarició su pelaje.

Él lamió su mejilla, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Estaba sufriendo demasiados dolores. El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por la forma que estaba actuando Sasuke. Tenía que estar muy mal herido para no moverse siquiera.

Un destello de luz la asustó. Ella extendió la mano para tomar su hacha, luego dudó cuando vio a Itachi en su forma humana en la cama.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando vio la débil forma de su hermano y el hacha ensangrentada.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada. Las otras panteras vinieron por mí y traté de ayudar a Sasuke a pelear contra ellos.

Algo golpeó la puerta, luego hubo un destello en la habitación. Itachi se transformó rápidamente en pantera y corrió tras ellos.

Sasuke se soltó de sus brazos tan rápido que ella chilló. Fue directo a la garganta de la pantera cuando Itachi cambió de forma.

Sakura agarró el hacha del piso y gateó hacia la esquina.

Una a una, aparecieron cuatro panteras en la habitación. No había forma de distinguirlas cuando peleaban con Itachi y Sasuke. Rugidos y gruñidos hacían eco en sus oídos y el aroma de la sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales.

Aparecieron otras dos panteras.

Cómo deseaba ella saber si eran amigos o enemigos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asir su hacha y rezar.

La única pantera que pensaba que era Sasuke pareció que mutilaba a la otra con la que estaba peleando, rompiéndole la pata trasera de su oponente. Un aullido llenó el aire cuando la pantera se evaporó de la habitación. La pantera victoriosa se volvió contra la otra que estaba peleando con las dos nuevas panteras. Con sus poderosas mandíbulas, la agarró por el cuello y la alejó de un tirón de las dos. Se cargó contra la pantera caída, usando su hombro para mantenerse alejada de ella y de las otras dos panteras que estaban detrás de él.

Su enemigo trató de arañarle la cabeza, pero la pantera movió la cabeza y le mordió la garganta de su oponente. El oponente enloqueció, y peleando antes de que ella escuchara que algo se rompía. Luego quedó inerte.

Las otras dos panteras desaparecieron en forma instantánea.

Las restantes cuatro se volvieron contra la única pantera que había sido dejada atrás y la arrinconaron. Rugieron ferozmente, luego también desaparecieron.

Aterrorizada por lo que eso implicaba, Sakura se tensó cuando las cuatro panteras se volvieron para enfrentarla.

Ella las miró, determinada a luchar mientras éstas la acechaban peligrosamente. Tres de ellas retrocedieron mientras que la cuarta se acercaba a ella.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella con vacilación, esperando que fuera él.

Él colapsó a sus pies antes de colocar una gran pata en su pie y lamerle el tobillo.

Ella lloró de alivió mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta poner la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo.

Las otras tres se proyectaron en Itachi, Obito y Shin

—¿Qué tan mal heridos están? —preguntó Itachi a los gemelos. Ellos estaban un poco magullados, con moretones y labios y narices sangrando, pero no estaban ni remotamente tan mal heridos como Sasuke.

—Estamos bien, gracias a Sasuke.

Itachi se aproximó a ella lentamente.

—Él esta inconsciente —dijo ella tranquilamente mientras sostenía una mano en las costillas de Sasuke para asegurarse que éste aún respiraba—. Al principio eran ocho. Él luchó solo contra ellos.

—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! —gruñó Itachi mientras tomaba en brazos a la pantera—. ¿Por qué no nos llamaste antes?

—Ponlo en mi cama —dijo Sakura, retirando los cobertores.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Itachi lo depositó en la cama, luego ordenó a Obito que vigilara la puerta en caso de que las demás regresaran.

—Shin —le dijo al otro gemelo— Ve y encuentra a Kakashi. Dile que necesito un favor.

Sakura avanzó por la cama hasta estar al lado de Sasuke. Parte de ella estaba aterrorizada por estar tan cerca de él en su forma animal y, no obstante, la otra parte sólo quería consolar a su compañero. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una pantera. Era aterrador, pero a la vez, no lo era.

De algún modo parecía correcto estar aquí. Aun cuando sabía que era cierto, era difícil de creer que esta pantera era el mismo hombre apuesto que le había hecho tan gentilmente el amor.

Y había arriesgado su vida para protegerla.

Su corazón se hinchó de alegría y con algo que pensó que podría ser las primeras señales de amor. Nadie nunca la había protegido. No de esta forma.

Sakura colocó su mano cerca de una de las heridas de mordida más terribles en el hombro de Sasuke.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —le preguntó a Itachi

Si no lo conociera mejor, ella habría jurado que vio orgullo en sus ojos cuando la miró.

—Ha estado peor.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Itachi le tomó la mano izquierda para poder ver el anillo de Sasuke. Él apretó más su mano.

—Éste perteneció a nuestro hermano Sousuke —dijo él tranquilamente— Nunca he visto a Sasuke sacárselo.

—Le lanzó un hechizo para que pudiera regresar con él las veces que yo quisiera.

Itachi sonrió ante eso.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de que para él fue una hazaña completamente increíble.

—No, creo que lo sé —lo supo cuando seguía acostada a su lado, aun con el miedo latente a las panteras, esto era algo que no hubiera hecho hace unas horas atrás... pero ahora... Ahora aceptaba el hecho de que éste era su eterno compañero. Y por primera vez en su vida, empezó a comprender lo que significaba eso en realidad.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Sakura dio un salto.

—Relájate —dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras Shin se hacía a un lado—. Los chicos malos nunca llaman.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando Itachi dejó entrar a Obito y al apuesto gótico que había visto en la planta baja. Obito se puso al lado de Shin mientras el gótico avanzaba a la cama.

—Sakura —dijo Itachi—. Te presento a Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Ella la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Tú eres el antiguo Cazador Oscuro?

Kakashi la miró con esa sonrisa

—El único e irrepetible.

Ella experimentó una extraña sensación.

—Me reconociste en la planta baja, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ¿Verdad?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si sabías que te estaba buscando ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Él miró a Sasuke.

—Porque todavía no era tiempo para que me conocieras —miró a Itachi—. Y no es tiempo para que pierdas a otro hermano.

Sakura miró cómo las heridas de Sasuke se curaban instantáneamente.

Itachi sonrió con alivio.

—¿Qué te debemos por esto, Kakashi?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso. Te cobraré el favor otro día.

Sasuke se transformó a su forma humana. La miró con una cariñosa expresión que la enterneció.

—Kakashi —dijo él, sin mirar al Cazador Oscuro—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de cuidar a mi esposa mientras mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de algo?

—Desde luego.

Sakura olvidó como respirar por un momento mientras sentía sus mejillas realmente calientes. Aquella palabra que uso «Esposa» le acelero tanto el corazón que sintió miedo de no saber cómo pararlo.

Sasuke colocó su cálida mano contra la mejilla de Sakura y le besó castamente los labios. Se levantó y sus hermanos se reunieron con él.

—Regresaremos en un minuto.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle a dónde iba, se desvanecieron.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le preguntó a Kakashi

—Conociendo a Sasuke, estoy seguro que va a garantizar que tus "amigos" nunca vuelvan a amenazarte a ti ni a nadie de tu manada.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la manada de panteras Uchiha. Estaban acampados en una pequeña y aislada comuna, justo a la salida de Charleston.

Irónicamente, ni siquiera tenían un letrero que declaraba al área como reserva de la vida silvestre.

Con sus tres hermanos atrás de él, caminó por el área boscosa hasta que se encontró con la primera pantera con la que había luchado. La pantera yacía herida y una mujer humana lo estaba atendiendo.

—¿Quién es el líder de esta manada? —preguntó él a la pareja. La pantera no respondió, pero cuando la pequeña y rubia mujer lo hizo, Sasuke reconoció que su voz tenía un tono, el acento casi idéntico a la de Sakura.

—Aristotle es el regis. Está durmiendo por ahí —ella señaló un árbol.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente hacia ella, luego fue al árbol para llamar al líder.

Aristotle respondió abriendo sólo un aburrido ojo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Toma la forma humana cuando te dirijas a mí, bastardo —dijo Sasuke con dureza—. O no quedará lo suficiente de tu manada para que comiences ni siquiera una nueva.

La pantera se transformó a su forma humana, y se puso de pie ante Sasuke con una postura que decía que estaba listo para pelear. Era diez centímetros más bajo que Sasuke y tenía el pelo negro largo que combinaba con sus ojos negros sin alma.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —gruñó él.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos de Aristotle se abrieron y de inmediato retrocedió un paso. La reputación brutal y "no tomar prisioneros" era ampliamente conocida, y todos los de su especie le respetaba o le temía.

—¿A qué debo este honor? —preguntó Aristotle.

—Un grupo de tus strati trató de quitarme mi esposa. Ahora estoy aquí por sangre.

Aristotle farfulló.

—Debe haber un mal entendido. Mis hombres fueron tras la rame...

Sasuke le golpeó antes de que pudiera acabar el insulto.

—Sakura Haruno-Uchiha es mi compañera. Si hablas de ella con algo que no sea un tono de extrema reverencia, me molestaré.

Aristotle palideció.

—No tenía idea de que te perteneciera. Créeme.

—Ahora lo sabes, y si veo siquiera alguno de ustedes cerca de ella nuevamente, terminaré todos tus problemas. Permanentemente.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala de estar del Grandstand Lounge con Kakashi, su hija demonio Simi y dos dioses mientras esperaban el regreso de Sasuke.

Este tenía que ser el momento más raro de su vida. La demonio estaba ocupada comiéndose una hamburguesa extremadamente rara bañada con salsa de barbacoa, mientras que los dioses y Kakashi le contaban a Sakura sobre cómo habían conocido a Sasuke.

Aparentemente, su esposo tenía un club completamente bullicioso que atendía a toda clase de clientela muy rara. Los dioses y Kakashi hacían visitas de rutina ahí.

Zurvan, a quien llamaban Cas, era el antiguo dios persa del tiempo y el espacio. Él era el hombre elegantemente vestido que había seguido más temprano hacia los ascensores, pensando que era Kakashi.

Ariman había sido un antiguo dios fenicio que tuvo la mala suerte de visitar Atlantis cuando el continente fue destruido. Él había estado en la forma humana, tratando de seducir a una joven mujer y, como resultado, ahora estaba atrapado en la forma humana, sin ningún poder divino, excepto el de la inmortalidad.

Eso no lo hacía nada feliz.

—Realmente desearía que alguno de ustedes tuviera piedad de mí ayudándome o matándome —dijo Ariman por quinta vez desde que se había reunido con ellos en la mesa.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Kakashi.

—Pienso que podríamos desterrarlo de nuestra presencia para que no podamos escucharlo quejarse más.

Kakashi rió.

—Eres un... —Ariman se interrumpió cuando vio a unas mujeres que no vestían nada más que una cinta de precaución—Nos vemos después.

Él corrió tras las mujeres. Cas negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca va a aprender ¿Verdad?

Kakashi tomó un sorbo de cerveza antes de responder.

—Agradece que no lo haga. Nos da interminables horas de diversión verlo arruinar su vida.

Cas dio un resoplido.

—Considerando como arruinaste tu vida, eso dice bastante.

—No sigas con eso —dijo Kakashi.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos antes de que regresaran a su espeluznante matiz negro.

A veces era demasiado aterrador pasar el tiempo con seres sobrenaturales.

—¿Sakura?

Ella se paralizó ante el sonido de la voz que nunca pensó escuchar de nuevo. Temerosa de lo que le decían sus oídos, se volvió para ver a su hermana Ino correr hasta ella.

Sakura se puso de pie en un salto para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana. ¡Oh, era demasiado bueno para ser real!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ino?

—Tu compañero me trajo —dijo ella. Las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas— Hizo que nos dejaran marchar. Ahora es nuestra decisión si deseamos regresar con nuestros compañeros o no.

Sakura estaba atónita cuando miró atrás de su hermana, para ver a Sasuke y a sus hermanos acercarse con un paso mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella cuando él se detuvo a su lado.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia como si no le hubiera dado lo imposible.

—No es justo lo que estaban haciendo a sus mujeres y pensé que preferirías viajar con mujeres de tu propia especie que con la mía.

Ella todavía no podía creer qué él hubiera hecho esto. Él le creó una nueva manada de mujeres-pantera con las que pudiera viajar.

—¿Qué hay del pacto que hicieron con nuestra manada?

—Está disuelto —dijo Sasuke—. Si secuestran a otra de tu época, voy a enviarles un especial comité de bienvenida.

—Maldición, Sasuke —dijo Cas detrás de ella—. Eso es cruel. La última vez que soltaste a tus hermanos sobre una manada, no dejaron ningún hombre en pie.

—Lo sé —Sasuke volvió a mirarla—. Y ellos también. Tu hermana y sus amigas están completamente a salvo ahora.

Sakura rodeó los hombros de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Gracias!

Él le devolvió el abrazo y la besó gentilmente.

Sakura se volvió hacia Ino cuando pensó en otra cosa.

—¿Y tus hijos?

—Su padre los está criando, por órdenes de Sasuke —Ino miró a Sasuke con los ojos brillantes—. Tu compañero llevó a todas las mujeres a La Costa y pagó para que nos quedemos ahí y seamos mimadas por el tiempo que queramos.

—Y nosotros nos ofrecimos de voluntarios para protegerlas —dijo Shin indicándose a él y a Obito.

—¿Esa es una buena idea? —preguntó Sakurra a Sasuke.

Después de todo lo que Itachi y él habían dicho sobre los gemelos, no estaba segura de que tenerlos como protectores iba a ser una ayuda o un estorbo. El rostro de Sasuke reflejaba su escepticismo.

—Personalmente no creo que la sea, pero Itachi me persuadió. Hay un gran número de mujeres que no tienen compañero.

—Y Sasuke nos debe una grande después del fiasco del filking —dijo Obito con irritación—. No había ninguna mujer desnuda ahí, sólo unos cuantos tiposcantando sobre Star Trek. Realmente nos puso de muy mal humor.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotras? —preguntó Ino

De pronto Sakura se sintió mucho más indecisa de lo que debería hacer. Pasar el tiempo con su hermana en un resort o permanecer con Sasuke en la Dragon*Con… No debería ser una elección. ¿Pero por qué se sentía de esta forma? Habia luchado tanto por recuperar a su libertad y la de su hermana. Y ahora que lo tenía, solo podía pensar en todo lo que vivió con Sasuke.

—Depende enteramente de ti —le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente—. Te dije que no interferiría con tu libertad.

—Vamos, Saku —dijo Ino, tomándole la mano—. Vamos a tener mucha diversión.

El rostro de Sasuke era completamente estoico, pero aún así, ella sentía su tristeza.

Sakura se puso frente a Sasuke, ambos se miraron por un largo minuto en silencio.

Con el corazón en la boca Sakura hablo—Regresaré pronto —le prometió. Tomo sus manos suavemente y luego lo abrazo fuertemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras correspondía su abrazo.

—Las llevaré a mi habitación y desde allí las proyectaré al resort —dijo Itachi

Sasuke no dijo nada cuando vio a sus hermanos desaparecer en la multitud con Sakura e Ino.

Él había hecho una buena acción y ahora sabía por qué odiaba hacer buenas acciones.

Eran dolorosas.

¿Qué había conseguido de ello? Ni una maldita cosa, salvo un dolor tan profundo que sentía como si algo le estuviera desgarrando su corazón.

—Aquí —dijo Kakashi, dándole una cerveza—. Toma asiento.

Suspirando, Sasuke tomó la cerveza y agarró la silla donde había estado sentada Sakura.

—¿Hice lo correcto, verdad?

—No —dijo Simi mientras se limpiaba la salsa de barbacoa de su mejilla—. La mujer pantera no quería que la dejaras marchar y ahora hiciste que se fuera lejos. Eso fue muy estúpido si le preguntas a Simi. No es que alguien lo haga alguna vez, porque si lo hicieran, entonces serían listos. Algunas personas son listas. Pero muchas, como tú, son demasiado estúpidas para preguntarme lo que pienso. ¿Ves?

—No es tan simple—dijo Sasuke, preguntándose el por qué estaba tratando de explicarse a una demonio que no tenía ninguna comprensión de las emociones humanas ni de las relaciones animales—. Ella no quiere que yo la posea.

—Bueno, la Simi no entiende eso. Poseer no es tan malo. Yo poseo a papá y él es muy divertido.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja a Kakashi, quien no se molestó en corregir a su demonio.

¡Qué diablos! Esos dos estaban muy lejos de comprenderlo de todos modos.

—Te digo, Faith —le dijo una mujer a su amiga que pasaron cerca de ellos—Hay un portal en el baño de minusválidos de la planta baja que permite a las personas caer desde universos paralelos. Estaba ahí con Amanda ayudándola con su disfraz cuando esta mujer apareció de repente, sosteniendo un hacha. Ella desapareció inmediatamente.

Sasuke sonrió ante eso, aún cuando un fiero dolor lo atravesó cuando hizo memoria. Sólo su mujer pantera sería tan audaz como para desafiar sus órdenes.

—Mejor voy a pagar por esa hacha antes de que alguien ponga un boletín contra mi esposa—les dijo a Kakashi, Cas y Simi.

Pero cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de ventas, tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de ir a buscar a Sakura y traerla de regreso.

Pero no le haría eso a ella. Sasuke era ante todo, era una pantera que cumplía su palabra.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura pasó dos días en La Costa con su hermana y las demás mujeres mientras Obito y Shin les enseñaban cómo utilizar sus poderes. También les enseñaron a algunas de las mujeres sin compañero otras cosas que ni siquiera deseaban pensar.

Paro nada de su recién descubierta libertad la hacía feliz.

De hecho, mientras más tiempo permanecía ahí, más le dolía el corazón. Cada vez que miraba su mano marcada, pensaba en la pantera que había dejado atrás.

No. Ella pensaba en el hombre. Aquel que le había dado tanto. Su esposo.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

Ella se detuvo afuera de la puerta corrediza de vidrio que conducía a la habitación de Shin y Obito. Las dos panteras estaban solas y no estaba segura de cuál era cual. Uno de ellos estaba descansando en un sillón reclinable azul, mientras que el otro parecía recién haber terminado de hablar por teléfono. Este último lanzó el teléfono celular al vestidor antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Itachi dice que todavía sigue abatido.

El de la silla suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí. No puedo creer que no él no le dijera a Sakura sobre su fobia.

—¿Cuál fobia? —preguntó Sakira cuando entró a la habitación para confrontarlos.

Los dos gemelos la miraron con timidez.

—No es de buen gusto espiar —dijo el que estaba frente al vestidor con un tono de reprimenda.

Ella no estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

—Y no es de buen gusto hablar sobre las personas, tampoco. Pero puesto que ustedes hablaban sobre mi esposo, me gustaría saber qué quisiste decir.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de dolor.

—¿Qué piensas, Shin? —Obito era el que había hablado por el celular. Shin se echó hacia atrás en su sillón reclinable mientras debatió en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—Podría ser bueno contarle, supongo. No veo en qué podría afectar.

Obito dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de volver a hablar. La miró.

—Cuando Sasuke era un cachorro, sus hermanos y él, junto con un grupo de nuestros primos, escaparon de su niñera y se fueron a merodear por su cuenta. Después de unas cuantas horas, se perdieron y una de las mujeres que iba con ellos se asustó de verdad, porque estaba oscureciendo. No quería tratar de buscar su camino de regreso hasta que fuera de mañana, así que Sasuke aceptó quedarse con ella y mantenerla a salvo. Nuestro hermano Sai le dijo a Sasuke que regresaría con ayuda y se fue con los demás.

Sakuraa frunció el ceño ante su historia.

—¿Por qué eso lo haría fóbico?

—Porque fue una broma cruel —dijo Shincon amargura—. Tan pronto como Sasuke se quedo dormido, Tyla se escapó a hurtadillas y todos regresaron sin él. Sasuke despertó solo y no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a ella o cómo volver a casa. Estaba aterrorizado.

Sakura se horrorizó de lo crueles que habían sido sus hermanos y primos al dejarlo abandonado. Un cachorro solo podía ser capturado por los humanos y puesto en un zoológico o, peor, asesinado por cualquier animal salvaje adulto que se cruzara con él.

—Lo dejaron ahí solo por toda una semana —continuó Obito con la historia—. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba por Sasuke, ellos decían una mentira sobre dónde estaba. Cuando Sousuke descubrió lo que habían hecho, regresó al bosque por él. Encontró a Sasuke prácticamente muerto de hambre. Se había alimentado de sobras y mantenido lejos de los depredadores sin ayuda. Estaba débil por la exposición a las condiciones climáticas extremas, pero siguió buscando a Tyla, temeroso de que algo le hubiera sucedido a ella.

Con tristeza, Shin negó con la cabeza.

—Itachi siempre dice que eso fue lo que hizo a Sasuke tan condenadamente egoísta. Después que regresaron, Sasuke se comportaba raro siempre que había que buscar comida o tratar de ayudar a alguien. Se volvió antipático y cruel, reaccionaba violento contra cualquiera que lo amenazara.

Ella sintió que le dolía el corazón. Debió haber sido horrible para él temer por su vida mientras trataba de buscar a Tyla. Y todo por una broma...

—Espero que Sousuke los haya castigado por lo que hicieron.

Shin suspiró.

—Lo hizo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Como Kakashi dice a menudo, hay demasiadas cosas en la vida que un "lo siento" no puede arreglar y esa fue una de ellas.

—Desde entonces —dijo Obito—, Sasuke no puede soportar que nadie lo abandone. Prácticamente se trepa por las paredes si no puede responder por su familia.

—Esa es la razón por la que él fue a buscarlos cuando se perdieron ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

Obito afirmó con la cabeza.

—Su peor temor es que alguien al que él ama no pueda volver a encontrar su camino de regreso a casa.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando ella miró el anillo que Sasuke le había dado cuando se emparejaron.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

La razón de que él no quisiera una mujer Uchiha errante por compañera...

La razón de que él tolerara a sus hermanos aún cuando estos lo enloquecieran...

La razón de que liberara a su hermana y a las demás mujeres para que viajaran con ella.

Y la razón de que él le diera el anillo de Sousuke

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura conjuró una imagen de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke estaba mirando la banda de metal ácido en el monitor de TV. Pero su mente no estaba puesta realmente en el acto o en los folletos y CDs sobre la mesa frente a él. Estaba en el hecho de que nunca debió dejar que Sakura se fuera.

No puedes detenerla...

Debió al menos haber hecho el intento. Pero al menos se aseguró que no estuviera sola. Se aseguró que la acompañara su hermana.

Una mano cálida le tocó el brazo. El dejó de respirar y se negó a creer lo que imaginaba, ese tacto y ese calor podía reconocerlo donde sea.

No podía ser.

No tan pronto.

—¿Sakura?

—Hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran golpeado—. Te extrañé.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Su esposa no podía estar de vuelta. Él quería decirle que también la había extrañado, pero no le salieron las palabras.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue reaccionar.

La atrajo a sus brazos y la besó ferozmente, dejándola sentir que cada parte de él no quería que ella lo abandonara de nuevo.

Sakura rió ante su acalorada bienvenida.

—Pienso que me extrañaste también.

Sasuke abandonó sus labios para poder oler su pelo y poder memorizar y saborearlo.

—No tienes idea.

De hecho, la tenía. No había dudado de los gemelos antes, pero esto confirmaba rotundamente su historia.

Ella hociqueó en su cuello, inhalando el sexy y cálido aroma de su piel masculina.

—¿Quieres desnudarte?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, pero no aquí.

Empujándola hacia atrás, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a una esquina retirada para poder proyectarlos a ambos a su habitación. Estuvieron desnudos y en la cama tres parpadeos más tarde.

Sasuke no podía respirar al sentir la increíble suavidad de Sakura yaciendo debajo de él. Nada se sentía mejor que sus caricias. El hecho de que era cálida y acogedora. Se introdujo en Sakura, y gimió ante lo bien que se sentía ella.

Sakura saboreó la dureza en su interior y ahora más que nunca estaba contenta de que ella fuera humana y no una pantera de verdad. Sus primas Uchiha solo tenían sexo cuando estaban en celo.

Ella podía tenerlo cada vez que lo deseara y deseaba a Sasuke justo ahora. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo con sus fuertes y poderosas embestidas. Pero su parte humana quería aún más.

Lo quería junto a ella para siempre.

Con gemidos y una voz entrecortada ella le pregunto—¿Te unirás conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se paralizó cuando sus palabras llegaron hasta él.

—¿Qué?

Ella levantó su palma marcada.

—No quiero abandonarte nunca y no deseo vivir sin ti. Ni por un minuto. Únete a mí, Sasuke-kun, para que ninguno de nosotros nos separemos nunca más.

Él tomó su mano con la suya y la besó con tanto amor, que lo abrumó.

Arremetió contra ella fuerte y furiosamente mientras ella le repetía sus votos y él se los repetía a ella.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos fuertes y llenos de placer, pero sentían algo mas que eso. Podian sentir sus almas siendo unidas, como si hubieran esperado varias vidas para poder estar finalmente juntos y amarse como se debe. Ahora estaban en un punto importante de sus vidas, estaban juntos y sus corazones no podían estar mas de acuerdo.

Esta vez cuando crecieron sus dientes, él retrocedió para mirarla un instante antes de hundir sus colmillos en su cuello niveo. Sakura arqueó su espalda cuando el dolor de su mordida rápidamente se transformó en placer. Giró la cabeza y le hundió sus propios colmillos en su hombro.

Por ese único instante de tiempo, todos los pensamientos y emociones que sintió Sasuke los sintió en ella también.

Cualquier duda que hubiera sentido sobre él desapareció cuando sintió su amor por ella, y se encendió el de ella.

Esto era lo que tenía que ser.

Él le pertenecía y ella le pertenecía a él.

Sakura gritó de placer cuando sintió una feroz ola de placer. El propio rugido de placer de Sasuke llenó sus oídos.

Manteniéndose unidos, se deslizaron por los jirones del éxtasis hasta que estuvieron completamente vacíos y agotados.

Sasuke colapsó encima de ella y Sakura lo acunó en sus brazos.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun —susurró ella—. Y te prometo que nunca más te abandonaré.

Él sonrió lánguidamente cuando la miró fijamente.

—También te amo, Sakura, y cada vez que quieras marcharte, con mucho gusto te acompañaré.


	7. Epilogo

Epílogo

En el vestíbulo del Marriott, Sasuke se apartó a un lado con Kakashi mientras todos en el hotel estaban haciendo sus maletas para marcharse. Todos los Klingons, Storm Troopers, hadas y demases ahora estaban vestidos en forma normal, solo con algunas partes de sus disfraces como evidencia mientras uno a uno regresaban a su vida real.

La Dragon*Con había concluido.

Justo como Kakashi le había prometido un año atrás cuando le dijo que viniera a Atlanta, éste había sido un extraordinario fin de semana que permanecería con él por siempre.

—Tú sabías que Sakura estaría aquí cuando me dijiste que viniera? —le preguntó al atlante.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay un rango de error, pero sí. Lo sabía.

—Eres un tremendo hijo de puta.

Kakashi rió.

Sasuke sintió la presencia de Sakura detrás de él.

Girando, la vio con Simi dirigiéndose a ellos.

Simi estaba radiante acarreando una amplia colección de bolsas.

—Ya realicé mis últimas compras —anunció ella con orgullo—. Debes estar contento, Sasuke, tu mujer pantera no compra mucho.

—Sabes que podías haber comprado lo que quisieras —le dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero todo lo que quería era esto.

Él frunció el ceño cuando ella le pasó una pequeña caja de madera.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y mira. Lo compré sólo para ti.

Sasuke la abrió para descubrir lo que parecía ser un colgante en forma de un abanico.

—No entiendo —dijo él.

Sakura le quitó el colgante y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

—Esto es solo en el caso de que vuelvas a pelear con alguien más. La próxima vez, sabré cuál pantera eres y no te cortaré la cabeza por accidente. Planeo vivir una larga, larga vida contigo, señor Uchiha. Y nadie, ni siquiera tú, va a detenerme.

El sonrió divertido, mientras le deposito un beso en la frente.

* * *

1 año después

—Sasuke-kun… ah ah —Sakura gemía al ser despertada por las calurosas caricias que le proporcionaba su esposo.

Pudo sentir como su caliente mano se filtraba dentro de su camisón y comenzaba a masajear sus senos ya erectos. Los sentía tan pesados y más sensibles de lo habitual. Incluso ahora que hace unos meses que dio a luz a sus dos hijos, era normal que sus senos crecieran, pero esto era otro nivel.

Sintió la humedad entre sus muslos y como algo duro hacia presión entre sus glúteos

— Estas en celo —le murmuro casi gimiendo cerca de sus oídos.

Sasuke se despertó muy duro y caliente, casi sudando. Generalmente esto era todos los días, pero ahora su nariz capto que el aroma de su esposa se volvió extremadamente delicioso, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Este olor le resulto muy familiar. Ella volvió a entrar en celo.

Debe admitir que esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pues hace poco habían nacido sus cachorros y aun eran lactantes.

Sin tiempo para pensar más en ello se dejó llevar por el tremendo deseo sexual que lo embargo. Se dispuso a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de su mujer saboreando el dulzor de su piel. Mientras que su mano recorría su piel hundió sus dedos en el inflamado clítoris de Sakura.

Sakura gemía ante la sensación de su mano moviéndose frenéticamente entres sus pliegues húmedos. No pudo suprimir el grito de placer que salió de su garganta cuando alcanzo el clímax.

De pronto Sasuke estaba encima de ella observándola con una mirada tan salvaje y tan cargada de deseo, que Sakura no sintió las piernas.

Sakura empezó a ronronear mientras extendía sus brazos detrás de su nuca y comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo con el de él. El pijama de ambos había desaparecido.

Sasuke contuvo un fuerte gemido al sentir como la piel sedosa de Sakura hacia contacto con su entrepierna y lo masajeaba. Podría correrse si continuaba así.

Casi que por instinto se llevó el seno rosáceo de su mujer y comenzó a succionar su pezón, provocando gemidos aun mas fuertes de parte de ella. Llevo otra mano al segundo seno y comenzó a amasarlo, no faltando mucho para que chorros de leche comiencen a emanar de ellos. Sasuke gimió mientras aun tenia el pezón dentro de su boca. Podía saborear el alimento de sus cachorros.

Sakura no se lo puso fácil pues deslizo su mano hasta su miembro duro y comenzó a deslizar sus suaves manos de arriba abajo. Él reprimió una maldición, siendo que estaba tan duro y excitado que casi dolía, no pudo evitar correrse fuertemente mientras mordía su pezón sin lastimarla. Sakura también se corrió.

A pesar de haber tenido un gran orgasmo, ambos necesitaban más. Necesitaban estar unidos físicamente.

Sasuke aun duro, coloco a Sakura en cuatro mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus grandiosas nalgas, no pudiendo reprimir una nalgada que hizo estremecer a Sakura.

—Cariño —dijo Sakura casi gimiendo —No me hagas esperar, podría llorar ahora mismo.

El tampoco aguantaba más, sin más se hundió rápida y duramente dentro de ella. Sentir como lo apretaba, incluso mas que las otras veces, lo hizo ver negro. Literalmente estaba delirando por el gran deseo que le estaba provocando su esposa.

—Sakura.. me vas a matar —siseo con los dientes apretados, mientras comenzaba el vaivén de sus embestidas. Rápidamente Sakura comenzó a mover las caderas para intensificar su unión.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, parecía eterno, hasta que sintió como Sakura se contraía y comenzaba a apretarlo tan malditamente bien que fue el turno de Sakura de ordeñarlo.

Con un rugido y mordiendo ligeramente la nuca descubierta de su esposa, se corrió dura y fuertemente, derramando todo su semen dentro de ella.

Sakura no podía evitar gritar de placer y llegar al orgasmo, al sentir a su esposo dominándola y como chorros calientes de su esencia golpeaban su útero.

Aun unidos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama. Sasuke rodeo su mano alrededor de su cintura para apegarlo mas a él. Aparto mechones rebeldes que cubrían su rostro. Se miraron profundamente, hasta que Sasuke unió sus labios y comenzó a besarla son mucho amor y deseo.

De pronto se escuchó el llanto de dos bebés que ya les eran familiares.

—Creo que tienen hambre —dijo Sakura cortando el beso.

—Sarada y Sousuke son niños muy golosos

—Me pregunto a quién salieron —dijo Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa a Sasuke

—No es mi culpa, eres demasiado deliciosa —Sonrió mientras toma su rostro una vez mas y saboreaba sus labios.

—Si sigues asi, Sarada y Sousuke se quedarán sin comida.

—Hm, me comportare.

Ambos salieron vestidos de su habitación para poder atender a sus hijos. Los niños salieron físicamente igual a su padre, con la excepción de que Sousuke heredo los ojos de su madre. Ambos eran mitad pantera/humano.

Con cuidado Sakura tomo a ambos bebes y comenzó a alimentarlos, colocando uno en cada pecho.

Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla y sentir como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo. Los amaba tanto y todo se sentía tan bien. Acaricio las cabecitas de sus hijos mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

Sin decir nada ambos se comunicaron las palabras correctas mientras se observaban profundamente. Sabia que Sakura le estaba agradecida por salvarla. Pero el también le comunico que ella lo salvo a él y le dio algo que nunca pensó tener.

Su propia familia.

FIN

**Muchas gracias por leer!** Lamento que sea una historia tan corta, pero me encantó, asi que espero que a ustedes también.

Para ser honesta hice muchas ediciones propias aquí xD espero que no se noten demasiado. Mas de la mitad del Epilogo va por cortesía mía, ya que cuando lei la novela original sentí que al epilogo le faltaba mucho, necesitaba ver a sus hijos jajaja.

En fin, no se cuanta gente haya leído mi adaptación, agradezco enormemente la única review que tuve. GRACIAS SEISHES! ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, abrazos!

_—SeiRan_


End file.
